Himitsu
by 33LoLillie-Chan33
Summary: She is the Akatsuki baby. She's super strong and powerful. What happens when she goes to Konoha? She is different. What will the top shinobi think of that?
1. Found and Accepted

Okay people, um, Itachi is not in the picture yet. Please note, this story was not copied, I was merely inspired.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Kisame and Zetsu were returning to the base in Amegakure, having just completed a simple assasination. They had just been contacted by Leader-sama and were to return as quickly as possible. Leader-sama had sounded rather annoyed and had very subtley -not- voiced his displeasure at Kisame.

The ex-Mist nin had no idea as to why the Leader had seemed pissy but decided not to waste anytime. Both he and Zetsu quickened their already extreme pace and hurried back to thebase.

* * *

Back at the base...

The squeals of a baby could be heard and the cold Konan apparently had a warm mothery side, albeit still a little colder than normal mothers.

Leader-sama, or Pein, was getting extremely frustrated. This baby had turned up at their doorstep -rocky mountain base front- with nothing more than a basket, a note and way too much chakra for a baby.

All the note had said was that she was to be protected at all costs or that they would pay. Now, on normal occasions, Pein would not pay any attention whatsoever to something as ridiculous as this. But the fact that the baby had turned up at their base - one that not even the top shinobi could find- and had more chakra than Kisame... Worse still, the baby's chakra was multiplying non-stop and was sucking minute amounts of chakra from everybody.

If this were to continue... she, a little baby, would have more chakra than all of the Akatsuki combined, including he, the great leader whose chakra pool was greater than a demons...

He thought that it was possible that she might be related to Kisame... Hell, she had his strength. Earlier... when she was throwing a tantrum... she had pounded the floor with her tiny tiny fists... and had created something akin to an earthquake. All they needed now were giant cracks the size of the grand canyon.

It seemed so impossible for anyone to have power like that. It had taken Tsunade many years to gain inhuman strength... and that only happened because of her excellent chakra control... this baby... she had bare-handedly just struck the floor... without crying at all... and the floor shook.

Stranger still... she... the baby... had soft wavy pink hair and bright green eyes. It was unusual for anyone to have pink hair. He had orange hair... but that was because of his chakra signature... mixed with the power from the Rinnegan... and the fact that his parents were blondes and redheads...

She was still crying... however... Kisame would be arriving soon, as well as Zetsu... he sighed... in all his years... he had never experienced such an anomaly... he was getting a migraine... Those two had better arrive soon. Now... he really needed advice...

"WAAAAAAAHHHHH! !" She wailed once again... the piercing sound hurting his ears. How something _that_ tiny could contain so much volume...

She was still wailing... did her little throat not hurt? "Pein-sama..." It was Konan...

"Hmm?" "Please take a look at this..."

He turned away from the window and walked towards her. She was still carrying the baby... trying to calm her down... she had said that perhaps the baby would need human warmth... he thought that it was because she did not want any more shaking floors. He looked at the baby... she had stopped wailing the moment he had come over.

"Buurhrhrhhhh...Bbbbrrrruuuuu..." She was gurgling now. She was rather adorable. he could understand Konan's need to give the child affection... But still...

Something silvery caught his eye...

Upon the gurgling baby's smooth forehead... he could see a silvery white seal. He moved a little closer to her. Scrutinizing the seal, he noticed how it was shining and glowing.

He could see its shape now. A triangle with the words _Haruno Sakura_ around it... and within the circle... another complex seal... with the kanji _himitsu_ in it. He could not understand it. Why _himitsu_? It meant secret...

The Haruno's were not a powerful clan... they were more like a merchant type of family. And, the few Haruno's that he came across were either dark-haired or red-headed... He had better get Zetsu to check up on the Harunos... Zetsu, being able to teleport extremely long distances would be very useful at this point of time.

Ah... they have arrived. They had just walked into the rain, signalling that they would arrive very soon.

* * *

Zetsu and Kisame were now in Ame... And could already feel the ridiculously large amount of energy that came from the direction of the base. It was sharp... in waves... and was so _pure _and dark at the same time...

It was not Leader-sama's... in belonged to another... but who? Who could be so powerful?

They were almost there... had almost reached... and then... just as they were about to move the well-hidden rock that covered the entrance...

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH- !"

And they felt a burst of immense chakra... before... the rock broke like glass and Orochimaru came flying out... the blindly white and opaque chakra behind him like a flame pushing him further and further and destroying the rock...

The white flame continued to burn Orochimaru... settling on his neck and chest... his clothes ripped apart...

His screams revealed the agony he felt... and afer what seemed to be eternity... the flame stopped... and.. dispersed into silvery white dust and, like a cloud... and pulled the shards of rock back into place before disappearing...

When all was over... it was like nothig ever happened, before the rock was moved once again by a member inside and out came Leader-sama... with Konan by his side and a baby in her arms...

Wait a minute...

Baby?

_Baby..._

And the source of great power was coming from it...

And the silvery white dust that just tortured Orochimaru was settling onto the baby before glowing and disappearing once more.

Then... they noticed... a syringe... half-full... of glowng blood lay on the floor... and then... as if the blood were acid... the syringe melted and it was as if it was never there...

* * *

Before Kisame and Zetsu arrived...

Goodness... They were almost there... why were they not there yet? They were almost at the entrance... oh...! He decided to walk to the rock that covered the entrance to reprimand them for being late...

Orochimaru had followed them... saying something about wanting to check-up on te baby...

He had ulterior motives... that was definite... He had concealed a syringe in his palm... and when Pein had seen him take blood fom the baby -it was crying and wailing again- he had given the excuse that he will do some tests... but obviously he had tried something.

The baby had been wailing and wailing until... with a piercing shriek... a blinding white chakra filled with purity and darkness shot out of the baby's entire body and threw Orochimaru out...

It was rather amusing really...

And then... the rock broke... the rock that weighs a ton broke... the rock with a seal... broke... And Zetsu and Kisame were revealed with rather... amusing face expressions... and after that... the chakra began to burn Orochimaru... the rock was put together... And he could not put up with it anymore and opened the entrance once again...

* * *

They were in the living room now...

"So... she is not your daughter?" His voice sounded amused and angered at the same time...

"NO! Of course not... How did she get here anyway?"

His face was priceless... eyes bulging out like crazy...

"She turned up at our doorstep... with only a note..." replied Konan...

They had tried many things to try to reduce her chakra... heck... they had even tried Samehada... Her chakra had ended up eating it's chakra instead... and Samehada... being upset... decided to eat up half of Kisame's chakra...

Zetsu had been sent to check up on the Haruno's and was not back yet... he would most likely be back by the next day...

And so... the rest of the Akatsuki... would have to be introduced to Haruno Sakura...

Why?

Because although she most definitely was not... an innocent harmless baby... Konan decided to keep her... at least util she was of genin age...

* * *

By the next day...

Zetsu had returned... with many injuries... but they were all healing...

His injuries had not been in vain... he had managed to solve part of the mystery of Haruno Sakura.

He recounted his story, detail by detail to Leader-sama and Konan.

He had quickly traveled to most of the hidden villages and had stolen several old scrolls... most of them were at least several decades old.

After a few hours, he had finally discovered something on the Haruno's. It was an unopened letter to the Kage of Tsuchi.

* * *

_To the Honoured Kage Of Tsuchi,_

_You have betrayed our trust, you most likely have not read this have you? We put our trust in you __and yet you send shinobi to spy on us and to try to take our secrets. _

_If you do not call of your assasinations of our priestesses and clan members at once, you will regret it._

_Revengeful,_

_Clan Head Of The Harukata,_

_Mikata Mamoru Megami,_

_Harukata Meiyo._

* * *

He had also found a scroll from Harukata Meiyo to the Kage. It was dated earlier than the letter.

Opening it was a hard task because the seal upon it was so complex... After an arduos two hours... it was finally broken.

The scroll was decorated with black patterns and leaves. Upon it there were the words, _A little knowledge of The Haruno's and The Harukata's_

_We are as old as The Sage Of The Six Paths, and each of us are the decendants of The Goddess of The Three Springs. Our goddess made our three clan creators from her own soul. To teach us of her power, and what her name truly is, Sanza Harusoba._

_The three springs stand for three sides. The good... the flowers, the life, the blooming happiness of spring, The bad... the flowers that are picked, the romances that fail... the rain... And The Hidden... that... is a secret._

_Following our goddess, we have three parts in ur clan. The pure, The Dark, The Hidden. I am The Hidden, Protector of The Goddess's Secrets. The Pure and The Dark, Yin and Yang. Every two years, The pure and the dark will copulate, and if they have two children, the elder shall be sent to the hidden for training, the younger, will learn the other clan arts._

_The Hidden is special. Each of them are speakers of the goddess, they are silver and lavender haired. Some of the rare few are blessed with a seal from the goddess, their true name, and they will take after the goddess._

_We do not. All of our surnames are Harukata, we mix the spring in our goddess with the sides of the family. _

_The rare few will be named Harukata Gami name. _

_Our goddess is the grey between black and white. In between heaven and hell, she is the divider, the bridge. She is the most powerful. She is perfection. _

_She watches our realm more than any other god or goddess. She watches generation after generation, century after century, when necessary, should she foresee or know that another generation of shinobi will go haywire, she will bring us another child, a fragment of her soul within that child. Each child she brings is special. They have both darkness and power in them. But the light in them is never forgotten. Their light is subtle but will never be overwhelmed by their darkness. They will not hate. They will love. They will both kill and save. They will restor order among the shiinobi world. When they have done well, our goddess wil reward them with a place beside her in her realm of Bunshu-ki._

_Each child she brings is sent to live with the Haruno's. They are the powerles of our clan. Intelligent, they have the surname, 'spring of' because, they still work hard though they have no power, for that, they are blessed by our goddess and are considered as her human children. _

_Each child will have its own power. To survive, all of them either became shamans or shinobi to protect this world._

_Our goddess has already told us, great danger and change will occur in the later generations, when the time comes, she will come to us from The Hidden, and when the next copulating of the two come, she will imbue their child within her own Hidden child wth fragments of soul, so that the child may absorb her never-ending aura that she will give, to be blessed with power so great and powerful, she may protect the entire world without harming herself._

_Her name is Himitsu. That is all you are permitted to know._

_We fear that there may be war, but the goddess will make sure that we, as a family, never separate. We hide within the Haruno's for people are bound to come and hurt us._

_Generation by generation, we train among ourselves, geneation after generation, we each send ten of us throughout the nations to train. However, one day, the goddess shall send only one female, with only her ownself as a guide for the child. This child has more than the fragments of the goddess's soul. She has her goddess's aura and spiritual energy, her soul, is now the childs as well._

_This child shall then live among misunderstood but powerful beings. They are human... however... they will help cultivate her darkness. There is no chance at suppressing it._

_You may not understand. There is no worry._

_Please keep this scroll. If we find out that you have tried to reveal our secrets, our apologies Tsuchikage, this friendship and alliance will end and we will declare war on Tsuchi. We are more than enough to bring down this nation._

* * *

Pein looked at the sleeping baby. _Himitsu_. So that was her. They had truly been described quite accurately. Well then, now that her secret was understood, the new Akatsuki baby was to stay for an undetermined length of time.

She would be trained in many things. Especially the shinobi arts. She would be a powerful asset to their organization.

Little did he know, she would be a real handful.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Good? I hope so!

Please review!


	2. Arrival

So what did you guys think? I think its pretty good. So who do you think I should pair her with?

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"WHAT THE FU-MMMPPPHH!"

A muffled curse was screamed throughout the base. It was Sakura's third day here and she had been introduced to Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Zetsu amd Kisame. Orochimaru was still indisposed.

Naturally, all of the members had been shocked, but had welcomed her rather... ... kindly. Well, kind enough for a bunch of odd criminals in a criminal organization where each of them had at least over a hundred thousand ryo bounty on their heads.

Kakuzu had been kind enough to protect the baby's ears when Hidan got the news and had decided to curse by shooting out a hand to cover Hidan's mouth.

"Hey! Kakuzu! What's your problem? What's wrong with me saying a little fu-" "WWWWWAAAAAHHHH!" He was interupted. He looked at the baby. And tried again.

"And another fu-" "Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

Angered, he stomped over to the baby and glared and screamed at her, "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU FUCKING MOTHERFUCKING BITCH BABY!"

She stared up at him, her soft rosie cheeks reddening even more, glittering emerald eyes tearing up. Her forehead crinkled and she whimpered a little. Her lower lips trembling. Tears began falling. Luminescent droplets.

She did not wail, or cry, she just started whimpering. Non-stop. Sobbing and whimpering her way into Hidan's messed up heart.

She broke through his defenses...

As he stared at her, his glare melted and he crumbled. Sighing, he patted her head. Trying to get her to stop crying and to ease his guilt. He just felt _so so_ **so** bad... he made her cry...

"Come on... i'm sorry... stop crying... come on... stop crying... come on... you can even hit me..." He REALLY felt awful and bad. He carefully took her hand and lightly punched his cheek with it... come on... come on...

Uh Oh... Pein hadn't told anyone that she had inhuman strength yet...

THWAK! SMACK! PUNCH PUNCH! BOP!

And, now they knew, Sakura had stared up at Hidan, before pulling her fist back to slam her fist into Hidan's face, smacking him to the right, and then smacking him to the left before using both her tiny fists to bash his cheeks and forehead.

With the strength she had, it was a wonder that there were only bruises on Hidan's face and that his head had not come of. She was probably just giving him a lesson and was tired now and would probably stop and- - THWACK! -_crack-_

She had sent her two fist up his jaw really hard. Breakng his chin, cheekbones and half his neck. So if you looked at Hidan now, his head was facing the ceiling and his neck was almost split in half. Hi blood splattered onto Sakura'shands and face.

"Eh?" came the shocked and curious sounds from Hidan and Sakura.

Hidan was shocked like crazy, before putting his head back into place. "H-holy shit... felt awesome, d-da-"

"Hehehe!" She giggled. They all stared at the baby. She wa smiling and giggling and clapping her hands. Enjoying the blood.

And that, was how she got into Hidan's heart as well as the respect of the rest of the Akatsuki.

* * *

At two years old, she had demanded in her broken Japanese to be trained. When they didn't, she stomped her foot and ran out. They didn't notice that all their shuriken, senbon and kunai had gone missing. When they did, they realised that their training ground was rather... damaged...

Trees had been uprooted, how she did it so quietly they did not know, and their leaves had been used for target practice.

When she asked whether she could borrow samehada from Kisame and he refused, she took it anyway. By mid-morning, their training grounds were near beyond repair. Giant fissures Tsunade would have fainted from were on the ground. But they did not realize that until Pein removed the genjutsu, with quite some effort on his part. Slight pants were concealed quite well.

Somehow or rather, she learnt genjutsu on her own. How? She said that she used this nice thingy inside of her and made it come out to hide the extent of te damage.

At three years old, she was almost as quick as Kakuzu. Two months later, she was on par with Pein himself. How she did this was rather amazing. She had gotten Konan to buy her weights that were about five hundred kilograms for each of her limbs and one for her waist. She ran five hundred laps around the base each day, in the morning _and_ at night.

At four years old, she had demanded for two swords that were larger than Samehada, two katanas, two long swords and one huge battleaxe that were made of solid chakra. It cost about, ninety lives.

When she was refused, again, -gee, don't they ever learn?- she had grabbed Samehada and had taken it out on each of the Akatsuki members until she got her way. If she did not, their base would most likely be a mess of broken rock or something.

When she finally received wat she wanted, she gave them a huge innocent smile, all the while thanking them for getting it for her, and that they really didn't need to, and then she cackled and went of to train.

It took her a year to master all her weapons. But whe she as finished, she could turn them into weights or tattoos.

At five, she discovered Kisame's secret stash of Sake and had finished them all without getting drunk. That was about... a hundred or so bottles, each of them forty percent and more.

Luckier still, she never got a hangover. Kisame was so jealous, he turned purple... sort of... he was busy moaning over his alcohol.

At six, she discovered that Orochimaru was a real asshole and messed up his life as much as she ould. She and Sasori worked together to make him miserable. She got Sasori to teach her how to use chakra strings. Chaos ensued wile that happened. She swung herself all over the place. Messed everything up, she even messed Sasori up like crazy.

They discovered that she was immune to poison. They discovered that after she swallowed Sasori's 'cute pink and purple drink' and she should have been dead in the next hour. But she had been busy running around sayin that Hidan was dying cause he had drunk it as well. Why? Because Sakura did and she was fine.

Silly Hidan, so because of him she had to find an antidote. Easy, memorise a encyclopedia of poisons in thirty minutes. She did it. It was impossible. But she did it.

And so she was now an expert on poisons and antidotes. That drove Sasori mad. But he still took her in as an apprentice.

At seven, she was way too bloodthirsty but had perfect chakra control. She hung out with Hidan and Kisame way too much! She even got Zetsu to teach her how to run around and go through walls. And by run around, she means teleport way too far to be possible for anyone except Zetsu and Pein. She still succeeded.

She made Zetsu teach her whatever he knew about medical jutsu. She even used chakra strings to sew Hidan up once.

She made Konan teach her whatever she knew about medic jutsu and her paper things. Even... things she really should only know when she was fifteen, or eighteen.

She got Kisame to train her in swordsmanship. She beat him after three weeks of training.

She had finally gained control of whatever it was that ate chakra, she could turn it off, on, and what kind of chakra to eat. She kept eating a certain snake-bastards chakra.

As for Orochimaru... well... he was leaving soon... how did she know? She listened in on Pein-tou-san's conversations with a weird new member called Tobi. Oviously, he was faking the sweetness and cuteness, but he was okay...

Eigt years old, she had to go to some place called Konohagakure... WHAT THE FUCK? Yes, she also now had a seriously glittery and colourful mouth.

Why? She hung out with Hidan and some pro brat was coming to Akatsuki. He massacred his family... oh well... poor thing... he traumatised? Nah... She was going to meet him, for sure! Heheheeh...

His name was Uchiha Itachi... Uchiha huh? Would she be able to fight the Sharingan? She'd have to check if he could train her in genjutsu someday...

* * *

Sigh... He was taking... so... long! A four feet two inch girl with hip-length pink hair, emerald green eyes and a number of weights and tattoos paced back and forth. She wore a red vest that reached her hips and was unzipped. Underneath she wore a mesh top with a black chakra filled sports-bra and white bandages that went from under her sportsbra till her hips as she wore black spandex shorts that had a sash that went up to her hips. She concealed dozens and dozens of senbon in it. She wore open toed ninja boots that reached up to her knees and were criss-crossed in such a way that she could hide more weapons in them.

What the hell! Kisame was taking forever! Kisame was actually pretty fast... oh... they'll be here soon.

Just one more mile...and... they... were...almost... Oh MY KAMI!

She ran ahead to meet her dear shark-face.

He was leaping with an ebony haired teenager. Damn... he was hot... Heh... was he gay? His hair was as long as hers... But her's was that much longer... just a little... but.. still...

"OI! SHARK-FACE! WHO'S YOUR NEW GIRL, oops, I MEAN GUY!"

They both stopped, before Kisame started laughing. She jumped over, grabbed him by the ear and ran off to the direction of the base. The Uchiha boy followed. Intrigue shown clearly in his eyes. This little girl had high chakra. Very very high chakra. And she was quite clearly very close to this organization.

When they reached, the rest of the Akatsuki were waiting. Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu and Zetsu were quite amused. Sakura was as impatient as ever... she had to go soon though... what for? She needed to interact with others to learn how they worked. It was important... and the only place where she would be able to go without extra complications was Konohagakure.

"Sakura..." Pein called out.

"Hai?" She was having fun... she sure was going to miss Sharkie and Zetsu and Hidan and Sasori and... Eww... NOT that Orochi-bastard! And she would also miss Konan-kaa-chan and Pein-tou-san.

"You have to suppress your chakra okay? It is way too much for someone your age. They will be suspicious."

"Hai..." There goes her fun... damn... She probably wasn't allowed to wreak havoc either... no poisons... or killing damn...

"And Sakura," "Hmm?" "Make your tattoos and weights a little less noticable." "GROAN!"

She stared back at him... sighing... she changed her skull tattoos into cherry blossoms and turned her thick weights into thin and tight metal bands that were almost like her skin. She transformed the one on her waist into a tattoo. Still heavy, but was now impossible to be seen as a weight. Only idiots would think it was.

"Okay! Time to go, see ya!"

She waved and leapt into the trees.

* * *

What ordinarily would have taken someone two days to reach Konoha she did in a quarter of a day, and that was just her relax mode -run at a speed Itachi would cry at- if she wanted, she could have gotten there in like... three hours. Or two...

But she also could have teleported.. then... it would have taken a minute... ahh... nevermind.

She walked towards the gates of Konoha, there were two sentries on duty. One had weird hair with a bandage on his nose and one had a chin mask of some sort.

Tch... Chuunins...

She walked towards them and stopped when they asked her to.

"Hold it pretty girl, whats a girl like you doing out here hmm? Its pretty dangerous, don't you know that?"

She raised an eyebrow at this. "Yeah... so?" The two sentries looked at each other with odd eye expressions... as if to say -there's-something-wrong-with-this-girl-she-is-way-too-flippant-for-her-own-good-

"So, what are you doing out here?"

"Otou-san decided that I should start interacting with people so he decided that I shoud come here because apparently you people are supposed to be real nice." She stated, twirling her hair all the while.

"So, what do you call your otou-san?"

"What do you mean? Otou-san is otou-san, although sometimes I call him tou-san."

"No, no, er, I mean what's his name... like what other people call him."

"Oh... hmmm..."

The pretty girl proceded to think for a while...

"Ano... would it be 'fuckingsonofabitch'?" She said, batting her eyelashes and sounding innocent.

"Er-um... no..." It was quite obvious that her father was not as er 'good' as they thought...

"Hmm... then... would it be... ''?

"EHHh..." He was probably a missing-nin...

"Then um... oh... '*moan*youaresogoodin*moan*bed*moan*moan*"

Their eyes bugged out. Holy... a missing-nin who was married or something...

"Er-um... er...heh... um...did you have any siblings? Er...what were they called?"

"Ehhh... eto... ah! I just call them nii-san but they call each other, 'fucktard', 'assholefuckingtwat', 'bossylazyassbitch', 'pmsingbitch', 'emotionlessfuckedupidiot', er... ah, there was also 'fuckedupgay-"

"AHH! Thats okay... er what's your name?" She had listed them all so... innocently... perhaps she was in a familly of missing-nins...

She had actually just been repeating what he heard Hidan say before... Watching these two Konoha-nins was hilarious. Their faces and actions...

"Oh, I am Haruno Sakura!" Eh... the family of Haruno's here had just recently been killed... by a rogue shinobi by the name of Shikure Kariudo. His style was well-known, a triangle with the kanji Saiko was always carved into the beheaded bodies.

Best not to tell her that the Haruno's who had stayed in Konoha were all dead.

Not that she did not know, she had hunted the man down and had hacked off his dick and then she had killed him after three days of torture genjutsu. He had already killed multiple Harunos, she had been extremely merciful.

But these two guys did not need to know that...

"Ah...okay, so um, we better take you to the Hokage."

"Okay!"

* * *

She was standing in the middle of a room, and an old man was staring at her. What?

She was not hot... was he perving on her NO WAY! Hidan would rather have his balls for lunch than let anyone perv on her... but she doubted that this old man actually would... He seemed a little too nice...

"So, Haruno Sakura... Your father sent you to Konoha so that you may interact with others who are the same age as you are, why could you not do it where you live."

"There were no schools or children my age there."

"Are you able to read, write, execute jutsu's whatsoever... can you control your chakra? Are you able to fight?"

"Hai..." She said, reminiscing about that one time she had lure Hidan and Kisame with some alcohol and had tied them up with chakra strings before dumping them both into mud. They had a huge spar... where she decapitatd Hidan and broke Kisame's nose... again...

"Well, then we will enroll you in our Shinobi academy. You will start tomorrow at nine."

"Hai, thank you." she bowed quickly, "ah... do you have any training grounds? And may I train while I am here?"

"Yes, yes, of course, most kids your age don't train much or at all so you may train wherever you wish..."

* * *

She sat down under a tree.

Konoha was a nice place... she was staying with the two sentries... er... they had introduced themselves earlier... what were their names? Oh... right... Hagane Kotetsu... bandage guy and Kamizuki Izumo... The chin mask guy... they were both pretty cute...

Well... it was only one in the afternoon... might as well go out to eat. She had quite a lot -way too much- of money. Hmm... someone was coming her way...

"That's our spot you pink-haired freak!"

Sakura sighed... she looked up and saw a girl with black-grey eyes and a seriously uneven haircut.

She ignored her, no point wasting energy...

"OI! You have such a big forehead, what do you think you are doing! Taking our spot!"

"Ugh... does it have your name?" Her tone was so bored...

HOW DARE SHE! Ami Watanabe was getting very upset!

"YES IT DOES!" She pointed to someplace above Sakura's head.

Sakura brought her hand up to find the grooves, and sure enough, she could feel some kanji. What an annoying girl. She got up and moved to another nearby tree.

"Hey! Hey!" That girl was calling out again.

She turned to face the girl half-way... and could see how incensed she was getting.

"What..."

"You haven't apologised... you should... wha- hey! I'm not finished yet! Where are you going!"

She just ignored her and walked over to the next tree before sitting down again.

The girl was very upset. She came over and started throwing a tantrum.

"YOU HAVE TO APOLOGIZE! You are so rude! YOU UGLY! UGLY! WAAAH!" she began picking up pebbles to throw at Sakura. Quicker than light, Sakura caught the first pebble she threw and used it to immobilize her hand.

"WHA-!"

Just as she was about to grab another pebble, Sakura spoke.

"What are you throwing a tantrum for... childish... So what if your name is there?"

Sakura used the pebble she was holding and threw it at the kanji that was carved into the tree.

The rock skimmed the bark, but at the same time, tore of the bark that the kanji was carved onto.

"See, your name isn't there... what are you making a fuss for?"

"You... YOU FREAK! YOU HAVE SUCH A BIG FOREHEAD!

Getting annoyed, Sakura picked up a few pebbles and ground them in her hands and then threw them at Ami.

It made her cough like crazy.

Then, getting an idea, she grabbed a few flowers and threw them into Ami's mouth.

"Oh dear... I chose the ones with poison... you better run home and tell your mummy..."

Ami freaked out and ran off.

"HAhahahahHAHHHAHAHHAH! You are amazing... Ami is so mean..." a voice belonging to some girl that had been watching her.

Sakura looked up, she saw a platinum blonde-haired girl with blue eyes. She wore a purple outfit.

"Hi! I'm Ino. Yamanaka Ino."

"Pig..."

"What?"

"Your name means pig..."

"Wha- oh..." She was getting upset... *smirk* "I'll overlook it this time! Since you made Ami so mad I'll forgive you!"

That received a raised eyebrow.

"So, can I sit down? I want to talk, but not while standing up!"

"Go ahead, no one is stopping you," the girl than sat down, excited.

"You never told me your name! What is it... mou... you are so pretty, I love your hair... so long and it looks so soft!"

"Haruno Sakura"

"Ah... I see... so um... you don't talk much... do you mind if I do? I want to get to know you!"

"I do not mind."

"So um... how did your hair get so long? And um... it looks so soft... how did you get it like that, I use a conditioner and a mask all the time... almost everyday... so how come yours still looks so much softer..."

Konan had also remarked on that before. It was part of Sakura's genetics... but the fact that Zetsu would constantly make her herbal shampoo and Hidan would insist on 'prettifying' her hair constantly probably helped.

"My brother makes me a herbal shampoo. He breeds a certain plant and I use the leaves. My other brother insists on conditioning my hair with coconut essence."

"Eh... you talked so much! Wait... your brother? You have such a nice brother! So... Wait... YOU BATH TOGETHER!"

"Hai..."

"B-b-b-b-but... you're a girl... he's a guy!"

"So? He wears a loin cloth, I wear a cloth with a string tie and a pair of shorts."

"A-ahhh... I- I see... Must be nice... i'm an only child..."

Sakura just nodded. Seeing that Sakura wasn't completely ignoring her... she proceded to talk somemore.

* * *

By the time it was evening, Sakura had learnt alot of interesting information -This Ino was a real gossip-. Such as, what flowers mean, Uchiha Sasuke, he survived the massacre... -Itachi must have left him alive on purpose- Uchiha Sasuke was gorgeous, Iruka-sensei was a really nice teacher, Sasuke-kun was so handsome, Ino was the head of his fanclub! All the girls in the academy as well as civillian girls were in love with him. There were over a thousand members in his fanclub.

He had really nice eyes. Naruto was a troublemaker. A lot of people hated Naruto. She didn't know why. Naruto was an idiot. Sasuke-kun is a really handsome guy! The two sentries Kotetsu and Izumo were kind of handsome. The old lady that lives next to them likes them. Kotetsu and Izumo had really nice bodies. Sasuke-kun's would probably be better by the time he was their age. He is really really really emo!

Ami's full name is Ami Watanabe, no one called her Watanabe Ami. She thinks that she is really popular and everything when she isn't. She likes to bully people a lot. It takes Ino forever to get ready in the morning. She has to make sure that her face is not puffy, her eyes are not red, she has an adequate amount of concealer on, has to hide drk circles, my new kimono is so pretty, has to wrap bandages properly, has to make sure hair looks perfect, nothing sticking up. Boobs must look big enough in outfit. Legs must look long and sexy. Must use blue eye makeup to make eyes look bigger. Has to find waterproof mascara. Uses a soft baby pink lipstick and blush because it compliments her complexion. - Kami-sama! She's only eight!-

She got a brand new kimono. She was going to go out in it one day to show of her beauty and how it complimented her. She wanted to marry Sasuke-kun. They would have such beautiful children! She had to get more skinny, better diet more!

And... she also managed to glean some _useful_ information from the Yamanaka. How her clan had a certain kekkai genkkai and how it was used. This she knew, but she might gain some other information that she normally did not get. How the Akimichi clan were not big-boned but were fat. They used the fat as had a famous meat tank technique. The Nara clan were a bunch of lazy asses but they were so smart it was unfair. She was friends with their kids. Akimichi Chouji ate way too much and Nara Shikamaru was so lazy. All he ever did was sleep in class. The three of them would someday have to work together just like their dads. That would be such a pain, because she would never see Sasuke again. Well, not again, _again_ per say, but, she wouldn't be able to see him as often anymore...

Sakura doubted that the last sentences were useful. But if necessary, she could even use seduction techniques. Konan had to go on missions like that before. She had managed to get Konan to tell her everything.

_Sakura was about four._

_She was sitting in the living room when she saw a strange sight. A young lady with dark blue flowing hair was- wait a minute...- and pale glowing skin- Konan?- walked into the room._

_It was not the sight of the lady that was strange but rather her ensemble. Her rarely seen bosoms - by the men of course, why... these two ladies had bonded very well, like mother and daughter- were almost entirely out for all the men to see. Covered in only black and red lace. Her abdomen was bare while her hips were covered in a sheer material that reached down to her ankles. There were smatterings of red and black sequined lace around the hem of the material. It was like a skirt really._

_A large slit went all the way up to her hips. The only thing keeping her skirt together was a lacey flower of some sort. Under her skirt, her underwear was black and did not cover her rounded rear._

_Around her now bare shoulders once lay the akatsuki cloak._

_"Konan-kaa-chan!" Sakura whispered out, catching the attention of the Akatsuki kunoichi. "Hmm?" She repied, acknowledging Sakura. "What's wrong?_

_"You can't walk like that! You don't like **those** parts to be seen remember?" Sakura turned her head left an right before speaking again, "They will see you like that!"_

_"Oh, haha, Saku-chan, they are all out right now, no worries... I will go and freshen myself, go and rest yourself quickly alright? It is nearly midnight."_

_"Hai" And soon, she was back in bed, hoping that none of her 'nii-sans' would be back soon._

_Two yeas later, Sakura had seen Konan in a black and gold ensemble. It was a tad more modest, but really, **tad** was already exaggerated. _

_This time, Sakura had dragged Konan into her bedroom demanding that Konan tell her what was going on, and that she would have to learn anyway so she might as well tell her now._

_Konan had no choice but to explain everything, meaning seduction in general, sex, techniques, men in general, why people have sex e.t.c. to Sakura._

So now, Sakura had enough knowledge on sex that would have made Jiraiya proud. Unfortunately, Sakura had decided that she despised men like that. Let us hope that Jiraiya never crosses her path.

Oh, speaking of which, well, actually, not speaking of which, she had no place to stay...

Better go and find the Hokage.

* * *

So... good? Please rate and review!


	3. Starting her life

Enjoy people!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Haruno Sakura was pissed. Why? Oh... for so many, many reasons.

She could not kill this lecherous man, she was stuck with this lecherous man, he was a real heck of a perv, he was disgusting, she decided that she needed a place to stay and now she was stuck with this LECHEROUS PERVERT Shiranui Genma.

She could have camped out, no problem... just steal some material or sleep in a tree... but nooo... she needed luxury... so now... she... was... stuck... with... him...

Why oh why didn't she listen to inner... why? WHY?

She was positively seething, he had thrown a wink in some nurse's direction, groped fifteen women, gotten thirty bitch-slaps, and she had to stay at his place... would it reek of sex?

Eww...

She really, really, _really, **really**_ did not want to follow him home. She was so disgusted... she really did not want to end up killing him... she just could not stand perverted men.

She could except that men needed that little bit of pervertedness to survive, she had seen it from Hidan countless times... but this was different, Hidan had a little bit of self-respect and he had the skills for all that arrogance.

Really, all Hidan did was cuss more than a sailor and get bloodthirsty and perv bad boy style on girls... he did not perv -gross-old-uncle-style... He really was quite brotherly...

Now, keep in mind that Sakura was only eight. She might understand sex and whatnot, but she was still disgusted. She wasnt thirteen, or fifteen yet.

Speaking of which... Inner had been a little quiet lately... she might have been a little bitchy while young, but... it was just natural... and she was a good defense against genjutsu... speaking of which...Inner had come out the first time Pein had taught her genjutsu... and then... in a joking manner, put her under the effects of the Rinnegan... nothing had happened.. in fact, this newly found inner had given him an awful nightmare.

And don't we all know, Pein does not get scared of anything. Except... Inner Sakura.

_Flashback..._

_Sakura leapt to the Hokage's office and knocked. Only opening the door to go in when the Hokage said a soft 'come in'._

_Walking in, she noticed that he had quite a few scrolls on his table. Hmm? Forbidden jutsus? Hmm... I could steal some... But then... _

_Zetsu-nii-san had stolen plenty of forbidden scrolls for her. They were currently in her backpack._

_"What can I do for you Sakura-san?" The Hokage's kind voice was unfamiliar and strange but at the same time, she could sense sincerity in his words._

_"I have nowhere to stay Hokage-sama"_

_And then, Shiranui Genma walked in._

_With an aura so perverted... so ... so lecherous... _

_She had almost punched him immediately, but, she really should not punch a shinobi of Konoha should she?_

_Sigh..._

_"-kura... Sakura..."_

_"Hai..." Sakura looked up at him. It was not that she did not here him, she just decided to not pay him attention._

_Her stare was bored. Emotions hidden._

_"Sakura-san, you will stay with Genma alright?"_

_She just nodded._

_Sakura wasn't really an emotional person, she was normally pretty cold. She was fun if she knew you. She was always a lot of fun and was full of happiness with the Akatsuki, but then again, they also were a little bloodthirsty. She had an innocent sort of air, but was somehow still cold and ruthless. _

_She was quite the walking contradiction._

However, she was not very ruthless now. Or cold or icy. She was pissed. Why? She disliked his antics. She would happily half-murder him... but thank kami he was not some sort of player or rapist. So... he was not in much danger.

He was the Hokage's guard... he was bound to know some techniques...

Okay... all she had to do was be patient and she would probably be able to coerce him into training her... alright... time to turn up the innocence... and naiveness...

He was leading her to his home. They were probably almost there. Alright, time to let the 'bubbling excitement' show.

She bit her lip and looked left and right. Seemingly excited but nervous.

Genma smirked a little. She was so innocent and cute. She was probably a good girl as well.

The moment they walked into his house, the atmosphere surrounding her suddenly brightened. He could sense a little nervousnes as well.

"Okay kiddo, home sweet home, careful... it's a little messy... and if you er- come across... her- um..any feminine things... er- nevermind."

He could have sworn that the moment he had said 'feminine things', her aura had suddnly turned dark and scary and angry.

He shivered a little. Now her face was blank. Her mood swings were a little scary... but it was no problem for a jounin like him... no problem at all...

Sakura was now stuck with him... oh well... hopefully they would end up getting a little closer... hopefully...

* * *

The next day...

"Aaaahhh..." Sakura stretched... and leapt of the bed.

Today... today she would have to go to the academy... not looking forward to it... geez... she really didn't feel like going... she still had about two hours before 'school' started anyway...

She had slept in a tank top that had a sew in 'bra' and a pair of boxers that belonged to Pein or Hidan. She couldn't exactly remember.

There were three other males in the house... hmm... Genma was tottering around the kitchen...

Aish... it was too troublesome to change. Not like she didn't walk around like that back in Ame anyway.

Sakura walked out in just the tank and boxers, not really caring that there were males in the room.

They turned to stare at her as she walked out, all of them noting how the boxers were definitely a man's. She walked into the kitchen and walked up to Genma.

Cocking her head to a side, she stared at the shirtless Genma from behind before 'ahem-ing' slightly.

He turned around, shocked that she had managed to creep up on him. He was only wearing his boxers and was sniffing a pair of panties.

Quickly realizing what he was doing, he stuffed the panties somewhere and then turned to see a rather blank Sakura.

"Ah-um... good morning?" "Ohayo Shiranui-san, please move, I would like to get some coffee."

Not really knowing what to say, he quickly stumbled out of the kitchen.

Running back into his room and changing, he then came out, only to see Sakura sitting on the sofa opposite Kakashi, Kotetsu and Izumo. Then, remembering that Sakura was in nothing but a tank and boxers he-wait... BOXERS?

"Sakura-san..." She stared up at him, "Those... er shorts... who do they belong to?"

She deadpanned him. "Obviously, the belong to me, or I would not be wearing them."

"Eh, ano... but... they are boxers... up... do they not belong to a man?" He was gettig a little nervous now.

She was smirking now, "What makes you think that they belong to a man? Would you bet your life on it?"

"Eh... ano, uh-"

"Sakura-san," The man with odd silver hair and a mask was speaking now, "What he means, is that he is curious whether those boxers come from a man."

She mirked, toying with people were fun. "Yes, they do... " And she then made a show of looking dreamy... "-dan-kun" as well has purposely 'losing herself in her thoughts'.

She nearly giggled when Izumo spat out his drink, "W-What!"

"A-ano... S-Sakura-san... these... are... a ...a ...a ..." He could not take it and ended up speechless, not to mention he was redder than a tomato.

Kakashi loooked to Izumo, and then at the ever-silent Kotetsu... sighed, and voiced their questions, "Well, since it appears that they are currently unable to look you in the eye or speak, I will ask for them, those boxers are from a man, now, could it be that you have a lover?" She twitched, "Aren't you a little young for that?" Age-ist...

She stared at him, then at the other three shinobi in the room... "Whoever said that it was my lover's?" She smirked when their faces all turned to face her, "It's my nii-san's!"

They went bug-eyed. If they were little kids, they probably would have fallen on their faces.

Kotetsu decided he could speak again, "So... ano, Sakura-san, what is your brother's name?"

Heh... this again... meh... sorry Hidan... "Um... you mean what other people call him right?" She hid a smirk when she saw him nod, "Well... kaa-chan called him er... ah! 'you-motherfucking-bloodthirsty-perverted-shitty-asshole-fucker-fucker-fucktwat', does that count?"

She gave them the most innocent look she could muster.

They were all slack-jawed. Except for the masked dude... well... his jaw was slackening... by just that minute width of a hair... but still...

"Ahh... Sakura-chan... isn't today the first day of the academy? You better hurry."

She raised an eyebrow... before 'mmn-ing' and walking off to her room.

The four men raised thir eyebrows. She had strange moodswings.

* * *

They were on their way to the academy.

Sakura had pulled her hair up into a mix between a ponytail and a braid. She wore a mesh tank with bandages underneath to conceal the wires that were pulled into the mesh. On top, she wore a short -sleeved high-collared red jacket that flaired as it reached mid-bum. It was zipped up till about just below her collar bone. She wore a pair of blck spandex shorts that had a black sash. The black sash was tied up at her waist. She paired the outfit with a pair of simple black ankle boots.

Also, she had on some sort of ring, a present from Pein-tou-san... to inform him if she were ever in great distress... meaning almost dead... it was expandable... with red patterns... it was like a bracelet as well... she wasn't wearing it as either... so she wore it as a tattoo, sinking it into her chest... three inches below her collarbone.

Half-way to the academy, she met the Yamanaka. Immediately, her aura frosted over slightly, at the same time, it also warmed up. Talk about contradiction.

The Yamanaka had been so pleased and happy to see Sakura. She might be a little icy... but at least she would not try to steal her Sasuke-kun away!

Sakura was not entirely surprised to see Ino. The blonde had on a little mascara. Speaking of which, wasn't eight a little young to be fretting about appearances?

Oh well.

_Stomp... Stomp... Stomp..._

The sound was coming from up ahead.

"**_SASUKE-KUN!_"**

There were at least a few thousand girls crowding around the entrance...

How annoying... so troublesome... what was so good about Itachi's younger bro?

They had to wait for quite a while. Until Sakura got pissed. Picking up a pebble on the ground, she hurled it at the door entrance. Effectively seriously denting the entrance walls.

That got the attention of everybody within a one-mile radius. It was already that loud... even the four shinobi accompanying her had gotten bug-eyed once again.

All the girls at the entrance turned to face her. They were all about to shout at her when, in an icy voice, she decided to threaten them. Sort of...

"_Listen up, I want to go in and you girls are crowding the entrance. If you do not move, each of your heads will end up like the entrance walls. So? What are you waiting for? Not going to move?" _

A foolish girl tried to speak up, "Y-you... Sasuke-kun is more important than you and he i-"

_**"I said...****MOVE!"**_

Squeaking, they all hurried to form a space for her to walk.

Smirking, she walked in, not bothering with the shocked stares of the shinobi around her, or of the pleased Yamanaka.

Why was she so pleased? Because now, if Sasuke-kun was near her and Sakura-chan... all the other girls would not come...!

She nearly squealed in glee.

* * *

Upon walking in, she noticed a brooding dark-haired boy. Angst and hurt in his eyes. He was guarding his emotions quite well... hiding them pretty okay... but... puh-lease... live a year with Sasori-nii-san, Zetsu-nii-san and Pein-tou-san... and you were guaranteed perfect read people, guard your emotions and intimidate people skills.

She walked passed him, not giving him a second glance and at behind him. Ino squealed and rushed to sit beside the Uchiha.

She was trying very hard to flood him with her squeals and questions. It was rather obvious that he was ignoring her. He wasn't too bad it it. Pity she couldn't be fooled. She could see that imperceptible little tick on his neck.

Maybe if she 'rescued' him...

She walked over to the seats in front of the blond and the Uchiha.

"Hey Yamanaka..." That got her attention... She turned to look at Sakura... curiosity evident... her eyes were saying -what-are-you-doing-I-am-talking-to-him-... Psh.. whatever... Sakura smiled and said, "Who's this? Introduce me Ino..."

The Uchiha's eyes widened by a fraction, gosh... hell has just frozen over... A GIRL did not know who Uchiha Sasuke was... Oh the horror!

"Um... okay... Er... Sakura-chan... this is Uchiha Sasuke-kun..."

"Aa... Uchiha eh?" He flinched when he heard her, and then she smiled, "Pleasure to meet you..." He just 'hn-ed'

And... she walked off. A pineapple shaped head was at her desk... soft snores coming from it... Oh ho... so someone was sleeping... well... she might as well sleep too.. after she had gotten her desk back.

Walking over to the sleeping person, she knocked his head rather hard, rather easily waking him up.

"Huh? Wha-" *Bang!*...

And he was flung onto the desk beside him rather roughly... by a pink-haired girl.

The Uchiha and Ino were looking at her... they were... shocked?

"What's your problem?" His lazy lazy voice said. He sounded like Kisame after thirty bottles of Sake...

Meaning that his words came out sort of like... 'whuzzzyer pobrem...'

She sat down, "Hi, I am Haruno Sakura, and you, were in my seat..."

"Mmmphf... you could have picked another one..." "Well... I liked this one... too bad.."

"...mmnn... whatever...sleep..." "Hold it..." "What...?" "Your name?" "Mmph... Nara Shikamaru..." "I see... alright."

And with that, she put her head down as well. Keeping her senses alert but her mind asleep. The class was filling in with people... sigh... it would be at least another five minutes before everyone else arrived.

* * *

The teacher had come in. He... hmm... he had low chakra levels... but then again... all people had lower chakra-levels than her.. so yeah...

"Okay... students... we have a new student today... um... Haruno Sakura?" He glanced around the room... almost missing the pink hair... was she asleep...?

"Sakura-san?"

She got up immediately... yawning slightly... and as if she was bored... stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Hai...?'

"Um... come and introduce yourself..."

She got up walked to the front of the classroom.

"You know my name... I am not a fan-girl... enough said..." And she walked back up and just rested her jaw against her arms and stared at him.

Iruka sighed... this would be a long year...

* * *

She was brilliant... or everyone else were idiots... what she was learning... psh... it was so simple... she had learned all of these when she was four. As for the shinobi history... she had everything about it memorised... even the awful little bits about it... Heck... she had even memorised every bingo book there was... sigh...

She just decided to stare out the window... and every once in a while... shock the Hokage by throwing some masked chakra to some far off point in Konoha and spike it like crazy... sending tons of ANBU and ROOT operatives as well as Jounin to that spot.

She nearly giggled everytime she felt their frustration.

Intelligence was her fort. She had beaten Sasuke at every single thing there was in the class... chakra control... seal writing... She could probably go to the library to kill some time... or do some laps...

* * *

4 years later...

Haruno Sakura walked into the classroom, she was still dressed in the same thing that she had worn befoe, only this time... she had unzipped her jacket and she wore knee-high combat boots. Her ring was still on her, only now, it was on her wrist, embedded in her bone as well.

Today, she would get her teams and officially be a Genin... not that she had learned much while becoming a Genin... she had slept most of the four years anyway..

She and Ino had become something akin to friends... Well, Ino thought they were best friends... She had also become a good friend of the Nara boy, they hardly spoke... mainly spending time watching the clouds or sleeping in class, or beating his ass in shogi.

Ino was still after the Uchiha... he however, had gotten much better at ignoring the girls... he probably tuned them out now...

Then... there was... Naruto... He had the Kyuubi in him... he was very interesting... he may be dead-last... but that was probably for now... _for now_.

And... there was the rest of the class... there was... Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and some other people.

Of course, there was also... Genma, Kotetsu, Izumo and Kakashi... Kakashi... he was probably a really important person... because she rarely saw him. Genma had finally trained her with senbon as well...

As for the other two... It was rather amusing to see them come over and talk about their 'man problems'. They would get drunk... and fall over the place... and play strip poker... Oh... that had been amusing...

Once, they had woken up naked and hungover... and she had been in the kitchen cooking breakfast... The worst part? She had been so so _nonchalant _about it while they were stumbling all over the place, tying to cover themselves up... and it wasn't like she had never seen anything like it before, she had been too kind really. Nursing their headaches, dressing their bodies. And when they were sober, their faces were red and their eyes were looking anywhere but her. It had been a rather amusing situation. For her that is.

Another funny story was when she decided to come out in a towel, still wet, and demand that Kotetsu come in and help her with conditioning her hair. She had been fine with being nude in front of him... him... not so much. He adamantly refused to help her unless she kept herself covered.

And now, well, actually, yesterday, they had their Genin 'exam'... she had to do a henge... and then something else., ah... bunshin no jutsu.. in front of Mizuki-sensei and Iruka-sensei.

Well, she passed, perfectly. She even decided, that instead of three bunshin, she would do ten bunshin. And then, she procedded to change their hair-colour, features, sex and figure measurements. The two teachers had gotten quite shocked.

Something had happened last night. It had involved Naruto, Iruka and Mizuki. She hadn't really bothered with finding out. She would know eventually anyway.

Currently, she was sitting beside Sasuke. Why? Because he had demanded - it was really just a 'hn' and a look at his seat- and when she asked him, he just turned his head away. She couldn't really be bothered.

Anyway, Ino had asked her to sit beside Sasuke if she was late so that other girls could not sit with him.

By the time she got in, Iruka-sensei was almost at the classroom so Ino could not sit with her precious Sasuke-kun... Ha...

Pity, Ino had really tried to look her best on that day. Blue eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, blush. A really really padded push-up bra. She guessed that it was because they would get their teams today. She did not particularly care who she was paired with. As long as they had enough power... she really didn't give a damn...

OH? Naruto and Sasuke had kissed... Oh my... the poor things haha... the girls were about to beat him up, when Iruka came in.

Iruka was talking now... blah blah blah... blah blah blah... blah blah blah... " Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke... "

Interesting. The top rookie of the year and the so-called 'dead-last'... Naruto was having a fit now... and although Ino was not pleased... at least only Sakura was with Sasuke-kun...

* * *

They were the last ones. One by one, their sensei's had come to collect their teams. All except theirs... now, she really didn't give a shit... but Naruto was whining, Sasuke was brooding, and she felt like slapping someone... They had been waiting for two hours already.

Finally, Naruto decided to give their new sensei a lesson. Putting the black-board duster up at the entrance so that when it was opened, the duster would fall onto him.

Ooh... someone was coming... eh? Kakashi? It was his chakra. She smirked... knowing him, he probably would not dodge it. Just to fool them. After all... He seemed like the kind of person who would do that. Izumo, Kotetsu and Genma constantly complained about him anyway...

He could probably feel her chakra.

He was coming.

'Pufffff...'

And the duster fell on his head. She nearly laughed. But all she did was smirk. His own fault...

"Hmm... my first impression of you, is that I hate you..." And he looked around again. "Aa.. Sakura-san... So you are in my team.."

"Don't pretend you did not feel my chakra the whole time..." He just raised an eyebrow, to which she smirked.

"Alright, let's meet upstairs."

Naruto and Sasuke rushed to the meeting point. She just when up the window and walked up the wall to the meeting point.

And Kakashi was already there. Waiting for them. He was a little surprised to see her there before the other two boys... but then again...

Then, the two boys came up. Fighting the whole time. They looked rather battered, trying to see who got there first... sigh.. so chidish...

Mm... when she got back... she had better read up on some medical jutsu... sure, she knew them pretty okay, but Zetsu and Kakuzu weren't exactly the best medics... though worse comes to worst.. she could just stitch them up with chakra strings...

Alright, they had all finally sat down.. And Kakashi had asked them to introduce themselves... well, Naruto had demanded for him to introduce himself first so...

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, things I like and things I hate... I don't feel like telling you that, my dreams for the future... never really thought about it... as for my hobbies... I have lots of hobbies..."

Sakura deadpanned. "Well that was useless... all we got was your name then..."

"Well... it's your turn now guys..."

"Okay! Believe it! I am Uzumaki Naruto... I like Ramen cup noodles... and I really like the Ramen Iruka-sensei got me at Ichiraku, but I hate the three minutes I have to wait once I pour the water into the Ramen cup... My hobbies are eating different types of ramen and comparing them... and my future dream is.. to be the greatest Hokage... then the whole village will stop disrespecting me... and start treating me like i'm somebody important..."

Well he's interesting...

"Well... next.. Sakura-san?"

"I'll go last..."

"Well, then, your next" he pointed towards Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I hate a lot of things and I don't really like anything... what I have is not a dream... it is more like an ambition, to restore my clan and kill a certain someone..."

Sigh... that was Kakashi and Sakura... kami-sama... he was so angsty...

"Mm... guess i'm next... You already know my name... I like... my crazed bros... I hate.. no, loathe and despise... perverted men... my dreams... not really... it will be a reality... someday..."

"Sooo... what is it Sakura-chan!" That was Naruto...

Even Kakashi and Sasuke listened in... albeit discretely...

"I don't feel like telling you..."

And they all deadpanned...

"Um... good... each of you have your own unique ideas..." blah blah blah blah blah... he was talking about some survival mission thing...will go back to the academy... blah blah blah... next morning at five a.m... don't eat... blah blah blah... only thirty-three percent chance of passing... blah blah blah... she didn't really care...

Mmm... so she could go back now...

Kakashi... he was one of those late bugs.. meaning he probably would not be there till about... nine or ten... meh... she'd get there at eight...

She was going to do about... three hundred laps? Couple push-ups and then she would sleep till the next day...

* * *

It was seven in the morning... Sakura undressed and had a quick shower. Her hair was in a ponytail but was not braided this time. Dressing quickly, she put on a sport bra, her thick mesh top. It had wires concealed in it. She wore her short-sleeved high-collared jacket unzipped. Finally, she put on her spandex shorts with the sash and tied the sash around her waist on top of the jacket.

In the sash, she had concealed over fifty senbon and twenty something kunai and shuriken. She kept a few shuriken in her hair as well. More senbon was concealed in her favourite knee-high boots and at the collar of her jacket.

She had a few boiled eggs, some grilled chicken and a slice of bread. She kept a few apples somewhere in the collar of her jacket.

She walked over to the training grounds only to see a brooding Naruto who was muttering about 'Sakura-chan is late... hungry... ramen... ramen...'

And Sasuke was as broody as ever...

"SAKURA-CHAN!" And Naruto saw her. "Why are you so late... ne- ne... aren't you tired Sakura-chan!"

She turned to look at him. Sasuke was staring at her too.

"Hmmph, Naruto-san... I knew Kakashi-sensei when I was younger... he was always really late... so I decided to get a little more sleep... and have breakfast..."

"EH! SAKURA-CHAN! YOU ARE SO AWESOME!" There were some hearts floating around him.

"Datte datte, won't you puke Sakura-chan? Kaka-sensei said so!"

"Naruto-san... It is important to have a good meal because it will give you energy... Just don't eat heavily or you will get a tummy ache..."

He probably would not be here for a while longer.. She was going to take a nap... Sitting down, she rested her head on her knees and promptly fell asleep. Half-dead to the world. naruto and Sasuke just stared at her... and then decided to take a nap as well.

Unknown to Naruto and Sasuke, Kakashi was watching them. Why only unknown to Sasuke and Naruto? Because, Sakura, as usual, knew he was there. He decided to take a nap as well. He leaned back on the tree he was perched on and slept.

* * *

An hour later, Kakashi decided to show up. Naruto and Sasuke were both asleep while Sakura was busy braiding her hair. It looked as though she were inserting something into her hair.

Sakura was busy concealing some wire and senbon in her braid. She would probably need it. And, if the worst came to the worst, she could always use one of the weapons she had as a tattoo... prehaps the katana.

He poofed in. She was not startled. She just looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. She then knocked both Sasuke's and Naruto's skulls a little harder than necessary.

She was listening but not really paying attention. She had pulled a kunai seemingly from nowhere and was now using a rock that came from the air to sharpen the kunai.

Kakashi was going on about how he saw a black cat and so was late and on how they would have to get two bells from him or they would not eat. Psh... she pulled the apple out from her jacket. Smirking at Kakashi-sensei's fairly shocked look. Well... widening his eyes were as shocked as he could get.

"Ne... Kaka-sensei... i'm not the dumb one... you really thought I wouldn't eat...?"

He just turned away... looking rather sheepish... while Naruto and Sasuke turned their heads away, not wanting to look like idiots, not like they didn't already.

Kakashi started provoking Naruto. Ended up with Naruto running towards Kakashi. She couldn't really be bothered. She just continued munching her apple. Finally, when he said 'one... two... three... GO!' The other two boys ran off. Not realising that their chakra was blaringly obvious. She on the other hand, chuckled at Kakashi's raised eyebrow at her.

She stood up, snapped her fingers, and she was gone. She the reappeared beside him, only to snatch his pouch and disappear. She had noticed immediately that that pouch had something squarish. Obviously not a weapon, she might as well take it.

Kakashi was shocked. She just took his ICHA ICHA PARADISE! NO! He was now very, very, very, very, upset... and now Naruto was coming at him.

* * *

Sakura couldn't really be bothered to do anything to catch the bells. I mean... it was so painfully obvious that itwas about teamwork... and those two... well...

Might as well not bother. So, Sakura sat down to read the book that she had found in Kakashi's bag.

Hidan and Kisame had worshipped the book. It was porn... really but... she couldn't care less... what if it were a good story... and so... She flipped the cover back and began reading Icha Icha Paradise.

* * *

_-and Kumiko bent down. She smiled as his shyness... well... as his teacher... his sensei, she must teach him. She grazed his shaft with her fingertips. Nuzzling his hips and smiled when she heard his gasp of pleasure and frustration when she placed a feather-light kiss on the top of his manhood... just a touch.. and she let go. She let her breath fan his hard cock. He shuddered, then, she stood up. _

_Hashiku stared up at his sensei. The beautiful brunette. Her flaired hips and creamy large breasts... those beautiful legs... though she was not tall... she was still utterly beautiful... her tiny waist... and that small mound of hair... just above her nether lips..._

_He got harder... he could just come from looking at her..._

_"Sensei... I-I" "Shh..." Her sultry voice making him shudder even more. She placed a finger on his lips..._

_She bent down... ready to take his manhood into her mouth and-_

*RING*

Damn it! She was almost there... And now she had to go and meet Kakashi... sigh... He probably would not let her off... wait a minute... now... there were three things that women or females in general could use to get out of situations like this. Seduction - requires at least C-cup breasts - not happening, threats involving the Icha Icha Paradise book... and... lastly... PMS - menstruation... always works! There was also threats involving the family jewels but... you actually had to be perceived as dangerous and scary for that to work...

She had actually seen Konan use all four of those... Two on Pein-tou-san and two on Kisame and Hidan...

* * *

_Number 1 - Seduction_

_"Ne... Pein-kun... Please? I'm sorry for being late... Please?" Konan had gotten back a bit late and so now she had to clean up the entire base with Hidan. So?_

_She was wearing a sheer mid-bottom nightgown with lacy underwear. Seducing Pein. _

_"Please... I'm sorry... I really don't want to work with them... just this once?" And she slid her hands down to his -ahem-_

_"Oh... Alright! Now come here," and he pulled her in for a heated kiss._

* * *

_Number 2 - Threats involving Icha Icha Paradise_

_"I AM WARNING YOU! IF YOU DO NOT CLEAN THE BASE RIGHT NOW, I WILL TEAR UP EACH AND EVERY BOOK YOU OWN!"_

_Hidan and Kisame began cleaning the base ever since then._

_Terrified that Konan would tear up all the books. Even the limited editions..._

* * *

_Number 3 -PMS, or Menstruating_

Example 1

_Pein was pacing in his room... not wanting to face Konan who was currently very upset and emotional._

_*BANG*SMASH*SMASH*BANG*POW*_

_Oh yes... Konan had the dreaded period... and along with that.. she had the even more so dreaded PMS. Now... PMS, meaning pre-menstrual syndrome... was supposed to be before the period, and therefore there should be only one week of crazy emotions... unfortuantely for Konan... it lasted up to her period and it was still going on..._

_Now... Konan was pissed... because... they didn't have the right tampons. Pein could not understand... So, this was how she explained it to him._

_"Let's say something was going to go up your ass... you'd want it to be the most comfortable thing possible right? If you were choosing between a senbon, a toothpick and a cottonbud which would you choose? Obviously the cottonbud!"_

Example 2

_"I HAVE MY FUCKING PERIOD AND MY STOMACH CRAMPS ARE KILLING ME, SO YOU BETTER AS FUCK START TREATING ME NICE OR BLOOD WON'T JUST BE COMING OUT OF YOUR ASS YOU FUCKER... WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU... YOU'D BE PISSNG BLOOD! HOWS IT SOUND HMM!"_

_And... she stormed off again as well..._

_Since then... they did whatever she said... and just the word 'period' or 'menstruation' would frighten them into doing whatever she said..._

* * *

_Number 4_

_"Just do it... or else... i'm going to cut your balls off and shove it down your throat Hidan..."_

_And Konan had been holding a large butcher's knife..._

_Normally, Konan is aloof... and cold... however... do not... under any circumstances... not do what she says when she has her period... or else..._

* * *

So the only one Sakura would be able to use would be Number 2 and Number 3...

Threatening the Icha Icha paradise book would probably work much better... Mmph...

She started walking to the designated point... Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke were already there.. Naruto was all tied up... meh... didn't want to walk... snapping her fingers...she teleported to where they were.

Kakashi was staring at her... then, he noticed his pouch with her...

"Sakura-san... you did not even try to get the bells... may I have my pouch back?"

"There was no point in this test really.. and you may get your book back if you explain this properly..."

His eyes widened when he heard her.

"Meaning... you explain why you are trying to test us and scare us..."

"And how do you know this Sakura-chan?"

"Do not call me so familiarly..." she smirked a little... "How do I know this? Simple.. There are two bells... one of us goes back... If one of us goes back... the team is unfinished... There are no more students in the academy to match the current teams because they are not qualified... do you think I am so foolish? Why should I waste my energy on something like this?"

She took a breath before continuing.

"Sasuke here has no respect for women... Naruto and Sasuke would fight too easily.. even if I told them the point of this exercise is teamwork... what would it matter if Sasuke would not listen... we would fail immediately... there is a 66 percent chance of failing... must be because while one teammate is trying to use teamwork, the other two are probably ignoring that teammate."

His eye was crinkling. He was pleased with her answer.

"And so... I decided not to bother with getting the bells... you can forbid me to eat the bento... no matter, I ate breakfast and I brought a few apples..."

With that, she took out an apple and began eating it.

Sighing... Kakashi smiled at her.. well, his eye crinkled, "You are the first ever student to figure this out. Alright, glad you understand, now... Sasuke...did you hear what she said... you are too arrogant..."

Sasuke lunged at Kakashi, only to get himself trapped and on the ground, unable to fight back.

"Sakura, kill Naruto or I'll kill Sasuke..."

She just raised an eyebrow at that. "If you think that doing this is going to teach us about being kidnapped and teamwork and all that shit... It won't work. Not on those two at least."

"Until, they have actually had it happened to a loved one... or to themselves..." She stared back at him, eyes fierce, "They will have to learn eventually... if the hostage comes out alive... good, they all learned a lesson, if the hostage is killed..."

Her hand fisted itelf and her eyes narrowed, "Then... too bad... learn from your mistakes... we pass right? Let Naruto eat, he needs the nourishment."

And she walked off.

She could still remember that time... she and Konan had been captured... taken hostage... she had only been two... only able to create trouble... not actually move to fight... they had drugged her, and Konan... they had broken her bones, crushed her legs... raped her and Konan countlessly.. she had felt it... Konan's pain... the breaks.. the fractures... every crushed bone.. she had taken it for Konan... she had ensured that only her would feel the pain. Bai, no... Shira-nee had numbed Konan-chan... so that okaa-chan would not feel any pain...

* * *

_She was scared... They had been hurting her and Konan-kaa-chan... they had put that thing up her precious place... it hurt so much... she hurt all over... trembling... trembling..._

_They were hurting Konan-kaa-chan... they were breaking her... hurt... **hurt...** hurt...__that was all that entered her mind..._

_That white nee-chan in her said she could help... but... if she did... they would hurt Konan okaa-sama... that must not happen... Pein-tou-sama..._

_He did not know where this place was... That man who hurt her... he had moved the Earth... alot of the Earth... and brought them hear... _

_That man had used something... she couldn't see it, but it was like fire... fire going up and down her back... and then... she lost count of the amount of fire there was... but then it was wet..._

_White nee-chan... she called her Bai-chan... told her to bite the earth... the soft earth... and then push out or inside self as much as she could, Bai-chan would help her... ... Bai-chan would help tell Pein-tou-chan she and Kaa-san were here... Bai-chan would not let Kaa-chan get hurt..._

_So she pushed... it hurt like crazy, but she pushed... icy fire flew up her body... but still she did... until her body could not take it... until she collapsed..._

* * *

When she woke up, the only one there with her was Zetsu-nii-san... everyone else had gone to find the rest of the Organization. Those men that had hurt her... they were but sixty of five hundred men. All her Nii-san's and Pein-tou-san had gone to kill them all... for trying to hurt her and Konan-kaa-san...

It took her seven months to recover from that incident. Subconciously... it was also the reason she found perverse men disgusting and worth killing... Some of the less fortunate than most unfortunate had gotten their er... you know... hacked off... when she caught them raping a woman... and then she left them like that...

And... yeah.. she just let them bleed themselves out...

* * *

Meanwhile... Kakashi had let the two boys go off and was busy thinking about Sakura... Wait a minute.. His book!

His poor mind started rolling around... jumping up and down... freaking out and jump up and down sometimes... rolling somemore, it just jumped into a freezing lake of cold water... then ran into a volcano... jumped into lava... surprisingly surviving it.. then falling onto thorns... rolling into metal spikes...

After about half an hour of torturing his mind with metal spikes... he finally released himself... back onto Sakura...

The way her eyes had darkened when she spoke of kidnapping... it was like she had been through it herself... but... how could she? He noticed that she had a lot of tattoos... and she was also from another country...

He would have to keep an eye on her...

* * *

She traced the ring gently... she missed them... she really did miss them... She could feel the kanji... Tsuneni Shiko... Always in thoughts... she was sure she could see them soon... well... she would have to get Itachi to train her... with Sharingan... he had been in the bingo books...

Once she had trained with him well... or she could train with Kakashi first... she would get a little smarter... Konan had pulled her over once... telling her that one day... she needed to go to Konoha... to get the Jinchuuriki... she had been honest with her...

And if she wanted.. she could always heal Naruto after the sealing... but she hoped that it woud never happen... ever...

Though they were secretive... they did care for her... in their own weird way...

And in her own way... she loved them too...

* * *

Soo... good? Rate and review!


	4. Friends

OKay, er... you guys... what do you think if i do a sort of... NejiSakuSasu kinda pairing. ps, her relationship with the akatsuki is purely brother sister...

Kay um... I mite throw in soome Sasusaku in this chapter... but I will pair Nej and her up in the chuunin exams... no worries!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Naruto was confused... and so was Kakashi... This morning, Sakura had been so sad... and dismal... she had been moping around, just sitting there... staring blankly at the grass... she.. her aura just made everything so sad...

Sakura had been sad because she missed her brothers.. Konan-kaa-chan and Pein-tou-san... she still had a little bit of a grudge towards Pein because he did not tell her she had to go to Konoha to befriend the jinchuuriki... an ulterior motive... She knew partly that she had to go because of her people skills... but... still he could have told her...

It had been four years... the only contact that she had ever had with them... was from the little paper roses that appeared randomly... she would reply... but.. that was all she got... she wanted so badly to see them... well.. Zetsu had been ending her her shapoo... Kisame had somehow sent her Sake... Konan had sent her some hair jewellery that could conceal weapons...

And Hidan had sent her the latest bingo books. Pein-sama... he had had sent her books on jutsu's and medical jutsu...

It was why she was so sad really... They got her such wonderful gifts... and she still couldn't see them.. they had ven sent her some dango for her birthday...

But now, in the evening.. she was happy, all smiles... her emerald eyes had all lighted up...

They had contacted her again.. the ring... she would see them soon... perhaps in a few months or a year.. but soon... she would see them! The ring had pulsed today.. and Konan had sent chakra to the ring via hers... telling Sakura that she would meet Kisame soon... and his new partner... Uchiha Itachi...

Ugh... but now she was on some sort of mission with Sasuke and Naruto. Pluck weeds of the muddy ground... the two boys got themselves all muddied, but she... she sort of... kept her chakra on the mud... so she would not get dirty.

They had done so many stupid missions together.. they had to go catch the same cat for a very, -ahem- large women that tended to half-strangle her cat, they had gone after that very cat at least nine times...

And now after this, they had to go and catch that cat again.. she had a feeling that Naruto would throw a fit soon... hopefullythey would be able to go out of the village soon.. perhaps then... then she would be able to see them again... Oh.. how she missed them...

* * *

Naruto was throwing a fit. A really really _really loud_ fit. Why? Because the hokage did not want to let Naruto take a mission that was above a D-rank... sigh... with Naruto's behaviou, it was no wonder...

Well, he threw fit after fit after fit and when the Hokage tried to reason with Naruto again for what seemed to be the hundredth time, Naruto turned his back on him and started talking about ramen.

Sighing, Sakura grabbed Naruto's collar and pulled him to the side and proceeded to talk to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, I can understand why you would not want to let our team out... The angsty Sasuke.. the troublesome Naruto... the ever-so lazy Kakashi..." They all noticed that she did not put the 'sensei' behind his name.

"However, don't you think, that I, the female member of this team, also top rookie of my year would be able to hold my teammates back?"

In the end... they were allowed to go... however, Naruto being Naruto... got mad at their client, Tazuna, because Tazuna made fun of him.

They were at the village gates in an hour, with Kakashi only ten minutes late. As they walked out of the village, Tazuna and Naruto bickered like kids. That was then she felt some chakra.

It came from a puddle of water on completely dry land. What foolish ninja. Not very intelligent, well... might as well take some chakra. Moving her fingertips, she began sucking up their chakra till they were almost dry, that should weaken them. Next, she sent some chakra into the ground and made a clone. That clone was to follow Tazuna. The ninja in the puddle might be after the team or the client.

Either way, though this was a lame mission, she would not fail it.

As expected, a few minutes later, the two ninja, The Demon Brothers - working for Zabuza, jumped out and 'killed' Kakashi, or tried to, they were so weak, they just fell to the ground... To which Kakashi then came back to life and grilled the two ninja for information. However, they just bit a poison capsule in their mouths and killed themselves.

Kakashi then grilled Tazuna... interogated him pretty well actually... well... now... this C-rank mission just might end up being an A-rank mission. Especially since Zabuza was behind the tree.

She, just nudged Kakashi. And sat down. Kakashi himself narrowly missing the blade of the huge sword that hit the tree. Oooh... she liked that sword...

Naruto was about to jump at the guy.. but Kakashi held him back, prefering to fight the man himself. Kakashi was a good figher.. sure... but in a match of strength and pure instinct, he would lose...

"Kaka-sensei" "Hmm" "Will you kill him?" That drew everyones attention.. "Well.." "Can I have the sword if you do?"

And that.. got Zabuza's attention on her... "You want my sword? Little girl... you can't weld it..."

She just raised an eyebrow at him... oh wll.. time to eat more chakra... she just smiled, and pulled half his chakra away in one big gulp.

His eyes widened... "You!"

"Zabuza-san..." His eyes widened somemore, "Surely news of Kisa-kuns sister reached your ears?" He nearly went slack-jawed.

He narrowed his eyes.. and then he noticed her collarbone... where the ring was... or the tattoo... and his eyes widened once more. "You... you are..."

She nodded, "So.. what do you think will happen if they find out about this? They are very protective... I'm warning you, do not hurt the client... get your fight over and done with.. then go back and tell Gato... about.. Kisa-kun's little sister."

With that, she walked over to Tazuna, and pulled him off to a nearby tree. They both sat down there.

"Go on Kakashi... fight him... this will be.. very interesting..."

The rest of her team just stared at her. Mainly Sasuke though... they did not know where she was from... so.. wait.. who was Kisa-kun?

Zabuza just stared at them... Narrowing his eyes... trying to think of whether his life would be endangered if the girl decided to tell her 'family' about him...

"Fine... I will be back... mark my words..."

Kakashi seemed to be lost in his thoughts for a minute before turning back to look at Sakura suspiciously.

* * *

They were kind of cute when they were competitive... Naruto...Sasuke...

They were training now... learning how to climb a tree without using their hands... something Sakura had learned since a long... long... long... time ago... She smiled softly... it was rather miniscule though...

Earlier on, they had arrived at the pier and had then gne to Tazuna's house. After some rest, Kakashi had decided that they would need training. Naruto and Sasuke had been extremely excited... however, when Kakashi told them and showed them what the exercise was to be... they kind of just _slumped_...

And then when they tried it again... they fell down... over and over again... so it came as a surprise to Kakashi when she finally reached the top of the tree.

"Hmm... so, Sakura is better than even the Uchiha's eh?" What was this? Trying to get Sasuke more motivated? He would have to do better than that...

"No... that may be true.. datte... if you trained like I did... you'd be somewhere at my level too.."

And Sasuke twitched. Twitched. Ooohh... someone was a little upset... eheheheh...

She jumped down... "Guys... come here, give you some tips..." They both hurried over to her, albeit Sasuke tried to be little more discreet.

"Okay... what you do is, concentrate on the chakra on your feet, and then test it out. But make sure that you keep calm. Do it slowly to get used to it. And after you have practiced enough you can do things like standing on one finger... see?"

She got to the floor, pressed one of her fingers to it and got into a handstand position.

"On most days, I can hold it for about twelve hours, more if I want to."

"How long did it take you to be able to do that?" Kakashi asked, intrigued with her level of chakra control.

"Hmm... I got the tree walking on the first two tries when... I was about... four..." She got flabbergasted looks from them, "Then... I could stand on my finger after about one week of six hour training everyday..."

She had a demonload of chakra, so she really didn't need to finetune her chakra skills, but hey... when she decided to... she found out she had amazing chakra control. While Kisame still could not stand on finger after like... three months of practice.. she had perfected it after one week... and since then, she had had perfect chakra-control...

"Ne... Kakashi-sensei... what do we do now?"

"Well..."

"How about this... I will stay and watch them fail and you can go and protect Tazuna-san..."

His eyes widened a little... "You see... you're not really telling them how to do it... so I can sort of give them tips and tricks..."

Sighing, Kakashi nodded and walked off.

"Come on Naruto! You can do it! As for you Sasuke... I bet you can't" She smirked evilly at him, causing him to glare at her... which really did not work... it failed rather miserably...

* * *

She had stayed there till night time... cheering them on...in her own nasty way... she smiled somemore... enchanting the two of them, they had never seen her smile before...

She had realised how nice it was to have a team... She had no family in Konoha and they were slowly working their way into her heart... Naruto's antics... and Sasuke's odd ways of showing he cared... he would bash Naruto when he cared, and had got her some dango the day after they had weedled out what she liked from her.

Heck... they had even gotten her an Icha Icha Paradise book, though Sasuke had had a red tint on his cheeks when he gave it to her... and Naruto had just been a pervy naive idiot... they were a little like Kisame, or Hidan, or Kakuzu... or Zetsu...

Finally, when they both made it about halfway, she got them to come down and rest for a while... to have some dinner...

She went into the kitchen to coo with Tsunami. They sliced carrots and meat, fish was grilled and steamed, mango's were crushed and mixed with ice... rice was steamed...

Dinner had been eventful... what with Sasuke and Naruto competing to see who ate the most... and then barfing it all out...

Sakura surprised them all with the stack of about... ten bowls and five pieces of fish bones - large ones- and lots of meat gone...

"What? I'm hungry... " and she had walked out to the training area...

* * *

She missed them now... even more so than before... Hidan and Kakuzu..

Kakuzu spoilt her... he was miserly and stingy, and yet... he would buy her cloths, weapons... shoes... everything that she could ever want...

Zetsu... Kisame... she missed them so so much...

! Sasori-nii-sama!

She turned her head wildly... His chakra... she could feel it... He was there... in the fores... she leapt into the forest to greet him. He was there with someone else though... Perhaps now he had a new partner?

"Sakura-chan..."

"Nii-san!" She ran to him... hugging him...

"You know... I can't feel you..."

"Baka... you forgot my abilities..." She sent pulss of her chakra from all over her body onto his body... his wooden body would then be able to feel her...

"Ne... how come you're dressed like that? Where is scorpion-san?"

"They would recognize me with it..."

Oh... she smiled, and placed her hand over his heart... that canister... she sighed... "I haven't seen you for so long... have you missed me?"

"Of course..."

"Hey! You people forget about me, yeah?"

She just turned to stare at him... "You aren't a girl right?" That earned a serious widening of his eyes... She smirked...

"Hey! Yeah!" He's weird.. that was official... but pretty cute though... he was like what... nineteen?

"Nii-san... so what has been going on back there? Tell Kaa-chan I miss her... and that her alias as paper rose might be used by me someday..." That got a narrowing of his eyes... "Sakura... no... You are not allowed to.."

"But I might need to!" "You know Pein-sama will destroy Konoha if you even try it... He will not allow it..."

Sigh... ever since that time... well... he had gotten a little over protective... just a _little_...

"What are you and danna talking about yeah!"Deidara was very confused...

"Ano... nii-san... why are you here?"

She was not going to be pleased... "Pein-sama sent us here to ensure that you are fine... you may have won against us... but that was only sparring... compared to the world... he was worried..."

"Oh... okay... but don't get in my fights, or kill the people I want to kill kay?" That got Deidara to widen his eyes...

"Sakura.. sit, we will talk for a while... then you will have to go... and please... if you wish to intimidate Zabuza... use Zetsu's name... he is mostly unknown to a lot of the 'good' so he would not be revealed and you will not be in danger..."

* * *

Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto were out in the training area... wondering where Sakura was... She had gone out by herself leaving them to clean up.

What Kakashi found strange as the way she stared at Sasuke and Naruto. Whether they were both fighting... or... being idiots... even at dinner tonight... her stare seemed sad... no one noticed... but for that split scond... she had let her guard down... just a little... but enough for him to glimpse her sadness...

He could not understand her sadness... Why was she sad?

Sasuke could not understand why he was not pushing them away... Sakura, Naruto... What was wrong... but he couldn't help it... Naruto was like another brother... Sakura... she was different from the other girls...

The first time she met him... she ignored him... then she asked that annoying blonde to introduce them... after that... they had just been acquaintances for four years. On the occasions when he was completely bombarded by fangirls, she would tell them with a malice filled voice that they were annoying her with their voices and to shut up and leave the poor boy alone.

He did not want to get the two of them in trouble... Itachi was bound to come to hurt them if he found out how Sasuke felt... that Sasuke had even a little bit of feeling towards them...

He found Sakura... puzzling... but her smile... her rarely seen smile... and that laughter... it was the first time he heard it when she had been cheering the both of them on... but when he had seen her smile... both he and Naruto had almost slipped and fell... thankfully, he did not make a complete embarassment of himself...

As he sat in the tree until she called them to go in and rest... he had been thinking about that enchanting smile... The way her pale pinkish lips and curved upwards... for him... oh, and for Naruto as well... Those beautiful green eyes... they were like emeralds... beautiful emeralds...

He did not know it... but the so-called gay Sasuke... had fallen for Sakura... he just did not know it...

Naruto liked Sakura... she was pretty and nice and kinder to him than most of the teachers were... better yet.. she did not hate him... she had cheered them on with that smile on her face...

She had gone out with them... both of them... to Ichiraku... and had even made Sasuke pay for it... She was awesome!

She was always training though... he did not know why... but she was constantly training... forever serious... until she had smiled...

She had been so cool to Kakashi-sensei... she didn't hate porn.. she was so so cool! Naruto really really liked her... better yet... She did not like Sasuke either... She was... like... a dream girl!

* * *

Sakura was walking back to where they would be waiting for her to train...

Sasori had told her many things, she had goofed around a little with Deidara-baka... he did not like the new name she had for him... however... although she had a great time... she would miss them... She wasn't close to Deidara... but.. they clicked... very easily... he was like... Kisame in a way... only not as perverse...

She already missed Sasori... she knew that he was watching her... ensuring that she would be okay... that nothinng would happen to her.. Even if she had beat him in at least all their spars... she wished that they could spend a little more time together...

But the information that she got was good. Orochimaru was gone... he had tried to get Itachi but had failed... and Itachi... He seemed like a cold-blooded murderer Sasori had said... but there was a hidden depth to him.. and he seemed to be sick...

She had better study more medical ninjutsu.. get someone to train her in it if possible...

She was almost where Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto were... Kakashi had probably sensed her by now...

* * *

She just came out from the clearing, looking sad and happy at the same time... Fiddling with her fingers... She walked over to Naruto and Sasuke and Sat down with them.. she kept quiet and stared up at the sky, the two conflicting feelings at war within her.

"Sakura," She looked up to Kakashi... "Why were you in the forest earlier?" Oh.. that was what he needed to know.. Sakura did not want to talk very much, she wanted to spar... a good power-filled spar.. she hadn't sparred like that for... just over four years now...

All she had done was do laps... Sigh... could she trust Kakashi to help her? Maybe.. maybe not...

She was ignoring him... his question... Naruto and Sasuke staring at her... She sighed again... "No reason really... I needed the walk... I'm going to go and do pushups..."

She walked off to another spot, got on her hands and toes... and began doing pushups... then.. she stopped... or rather, paused. "Kaka-sensei... do you have anything remotely heavy to sixty kilograms? Or more than that?

He raised an eyebrow, opened his mouth, closed it, blinked... then, "What do you need those for Sakura?"

"Well.. you see... I used to train with heavy stuff on my back while doing pushups... really heavy stuff... so.. yeah..." Kakashi would have spit out his drink if he had one...

What kind of little girl did pushups with _60 kg_ on her back? And did she say more? Kami-sama... this team was really a handfull...

"Sakura... why don't you tie a tree onto your back and fill it with stones?"

That was a good idea actually... She nodded, "Okay.."

Walking over to a tree, she undid her sash, somehow still hiding the dozens of weapons in them, and tied her sash around a particularly big tree with a clones help.

She then got her clone to pull out her dear large swords. Actually, it was one large sword that could be changed around into different shapes in battle. Even then, she prefered to keep all her other weapons.

With a quick flash, her clone had chopped off the top and bottom of the tree, leaving Sakura with about, seventy kilograms of weight. This made Sakura extremely pleased.

Immediately, she got down into position, and started. She went on and on and on until even Sasuke and Naruto felt exhausted, for her... the sight of her killing her arms with those pushups made them feel so so _tired_...

By the time she had stopped... about... ... thirty minutes had passed and Sakura was still feeling very energetic. She had only done about... four hundred pushups, compared to her usual one thousand five hundred to about two thousand or more.

Sigh... but she was already giving a lot about herself away... she could not let them know about her life before them...

She then walked back into the house to take a shower, leaving them to start their own training... she was, after all, a little sweaty... even if she naturally had super strength, she had to curb that for a while and tone her muscles up.

* * *

She pulled off her clothes and removed the weapons that were hidden in her hair. Walking into the shower, she quickly shampooed her hair with the herbs Zetsu had given her and conditioned her hair a little. She scrubbed her body with a lathery soap and rinsed herself.

Walking to the sink, she quickly put on her lotion and used a wind jutsu to dry her hair. She decided to loosen her usual tight bindings, and loosened her sports bra, so that it was like a loose camisole. For her pants, she just wore her usual spandex shorts. Just in case anything came up.

She walked into the room she was sharing with Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke. Only to find a shirtless Naruto, a giggling Kakashi and a Sasuke in only black boxers.

The moment she walked in, Naruto and Sasuke blushed a dark red, even Sasuke... at her outfit and their current state of dress, and hurriedly pulled the futons to cover themselves while putting on their clothes.

Kakashi just eyed Sakura, she was unaffected... even by Sasuke... odd... He decided to try and fulfill his curiosity.

"Sakura..." "Hmm?" "Why is it that you are unaffected about the boys' state of dress, while they are, I find that quite strange."

She replied lazily, "Kaka-sensei... I had four brothers... one would bath with me... and would always walk around half-naked... not to mention, I thought that you had realised that I like your type of books... Introduced to it when I was five and six for heaven's sakes..."

That brought alot of their attention...

"Also... have you forgotten that I stay with Genma? And that Kotetsu and Izumo constantly come around, get drunk... play strip poker... yes... all the way..." She nodded at his wide eyes, "And that I am the first who see three naked nin all the time? I even have to feed them and dress them!"

She had all of their attention now...

"Once I had to bathe them... anyway... Kaka-sensei... don't you think that a shinobi of Genma's age and level as well as Kotetsu's and Izumo's would have much better bodies than Sasuke and Naruto? They are after all... not as trained as the other three... those three are fine specimen... "

Sasuke and Naruto were trying to keep a straight face but blushing all the way... Kakashi was trying to compose himself... oh... maybe she should rile him up somemore...

"Ne, Kaka-sensei... what is your body like?"

His eyes opened wide... really wide... in shock at what she was saying.

"S-Sakura, you... are you implying that we-"

"*Snicker* 'Course not... Kakashi-_kun_..." His face tinted slightly... just slightly... "Goodnight guys..." And she got onto the bed and slept... in about one minute.

* * *

The two boys watched as Sakura breathed in and out, seemingly dead to the world. It was so embarassing... having Sakura come in... just like that and say that they weren't worth looking at...

Poor Sasuke was the most embarassed, having been seen in his boxers by only his mother and brother... he had felt so unbearably shy.. he had bathed on his own or with his brother since young and was not used to seeing a female in little clothing, *cough*Sakurawasn't showing much actually*cough* or to be seen by a female in his underwear...

Kakashi was still reeling from the fact that Sakura bathed with her brothers and had seen _so _many men naked...

She had seen men naked... she had seen men naked... she had seen men naked... SHE WAS SO YOUNG!

Sakura enjoyed reading the Icha Icha series... what was this? There was finally a woman that liked the Icha Icha series and she wasn't even legal yet! Did kami-sama hate him or something?

Naruto was flabbergasted! He didn't know what he really meant by saying that... but he thought that it would be correct... Like when Kakashi-sensei had said it... he seemed really shocked and he was all weird... Well anyway... what was he talking about again? Ahh... he was sleepy... nevermind, he'd think about it in the morning... Ahhh...

* * *

The light peeked in through the window vents... Sakura was already up and awake, thinking of all her precious weapons, her brothers... these new guys in her life... she was warming up to them alot...

Smiling softly, she touched the ring that was embedded into her collarbone, her beloved nii-sans... her precious weapons... She had too many weapons now that she thought about it... And should she fight that Zabuza? na.. she could allow the boys to fight on their own, she would only intervene if necessary...

Sigh... although Kakashi was powerful, his experience... it could not be compared... a missing-nin and a normal shinobi, who would last longer? Out in the open, with brutality all over the place... Only the strongest and most headstrong would survive...

And that boy that had been with Zabuza... He had power... speaking of which... he was close to the perimeter... His chakra was completely masked too... He had power... she would admit it... his chakra showed an elemental kekkei genkai... but it was not pure... his elemental kekkei genkai... he had alot of power... he was agile... not built for brutality... his life-force... the very essence... he was not made for strength... but for power that relied on chakra... he would not last against her... perhaps against a man of brute strength... Kisame... the boy may or may not survive...

She dressed quickly and walked out... she would show Haku snippets of her power... let him be frightened...

* * *

She hopped around on the grass, leaping to a section that was close to the boy's position and sent chakra through her body. Pulling out all of her weapons, she pushed the essence of the blades together, molding it, and then she moved the rest of the metal together, forming a weapon that only she could use... finished with her weapon, she pointed it to the boy's direction and molded her weapon into a long and curved needle-like sword.

"Show yourself, I know you've been there for a long time now, do not think I do not kknow who you are."

The bushes russled and a very feminine looking boy appeared, he was probably a year older than her.. she would probably be able to check how old he was via his life-force... but she didn't realy feel like it..

"Ohayou" He spoke with a gentle voice, "How may I help you?"

She smiled sweetly at him, "Do not play the fool with me..." Sending a thread of chakra to his life-force, she coiled around his life-force and _pulled_.

His eyes bulged out as he felt himself being separated, it was excrutiatingly painful. It hurt so much...

"I-i...nguhhh!" She had pushed her life-force deeper into him, all the way into his emotions, coiling and bringing up his most painful memories, she did not seem to care that it would hurt him terribly.

"It's not like I hate you, that's not why I am doing this..." He was terrified and scared, unsure of why she was doing this, "But I need to get this out of you... I will not kill Zabuza... that would be for my darling brother to decide... but, the boys in my team are no match for you and Zabuza... And I do not inted on exposing myself unless necessary... so... do forgive me for a moment..."

She sent herself into his mind, learning more and more if him... his weaknesses, his pain... what he had endured... what he had _endured..._ she felt his pain... she understood it... she could _feel _it...

She released her chakra, walking up to him, she hugged him, stroking his shiny black hair and sent comforting pulses to him.

"Forgive me... now go.." He lingered in her embrace for a moment, and then he stumbled of... unsure of what had just happened, and the sudden warmth she had given him... she would not kill them... he could be at ease now...

* * *

They were at the bridge now... Zabuza and Haku... she had gotten his name by digging into his mind... would the boys survive this? She had all the experience necessary... she craved for this fight... but in order for them to match up to her... they would need at least a few near-death experiences...

She was to guard Tazuna, prevent him for being hurt... this was bullshit... She really needed to fight... darn it...

They had been fighting for a long time already... Haku was trying to get Naruto and Sasuke down... Zabuza was trying to survive... What the hell?

She was bored as fuck... Sighing, she created a bunshin to stay with Tazuna and leapt of to the battle between Zabuza and Kakashi.

* * *

The both of them were panting like crazy. Bullets of sweat dripping of their foreheads.

Kakashi had a gash on his arm... from the size of it, it was probably from Zabuza's sword... Zabuza had some small scratches on his shoulders. The both of them were losing chakra... ahh... maybe she had been wrong about Kakashi... perhaps his skill and endurance would be able to beat Zabuza's..

Kakashi leapt away from Zabuza, feinted to the left and struck Zabuza in the shoulder with a kunai, he jumped into the air before landing swiftly in front of the rogue ninja and, as a clone of him kicked Zabuza in the shin Kakashi leapt forward and drove his chidori into Zabuza's heart.

Or so he thought.

In front of Zabuza was Haku, smiling softly...

* * *

During the fight between Kakashi and Zabuza, Haku had been fighting Sasuke and Naruto. Eventually knocking Sasuke out with over a dozen senbon. It appeared as though Sasuke was dead... but Haku was softer than that... Naruto had blown up, the kyuubi raged through him, sending out a massive stifling chakra that nearly suffocated Haku.

But before Naruto could deliver the killing blow, Haku had rushed to Zabuza to take the blow for him.

* * *

Sooo... review? Please? Pretty pretty please?


	5. Intriguing The Hyuugas

Okay... CHAPTER 5 HERE I COME! WHOOOHOOOHHOOHOHOHOOO NEJI SAKU IN THIS CHAPTER! MAYBE

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sakura could still remember Inari's crying face. How saddened he seemed to be about them leaving. She sighed and sat down. Leaning against a large sakura tree, she watched with amusement as Sasuke and Naruto continued to play-fight.

Those two... she snorted softly. A feeling of fondness bloomed within her, and then shock covered it. This would not do. She might have to take the Kyuubi, no, Naruto back to Ame, her home someday. It was bound to hurt. She hadn't told anyone... but... She really, really missed her brothers. She longed for Kisame's antics, Kakuzu, Hidan... Sasori... she missed them all too much.. And Zetsu... Tou-san, Kaa-san... she missed them all so much.

God... she really really really REALLY wanted to train.. like, a proper training session. Not one that she had to go easy and make sure she didnt kill them. That would be so troublesome...

They had just gotten back, arriving at the gates with an exhausted Sasuke, a dead-on his-feet Naruto and a tired and injured Kakashi. She was the only one who had returned unscathed and energized.

When she had gotten back to Genma's house, she basically just went straight to the shower, ignoring him and his half-naked cum-covered lady. Come back out in a towel, showing the lady who was now leaving that her body could not compare to Sakura's, grab some water, go back to her room to change, and then after telling Genma to clean the house because it reeks of sex, she went out again.

She was bored. Heavens, afetr since forever of not sparring properly, her patience had gone down a lot. Meh, since she wasn't training, might as well go for a walk.

* * *

Nose pointed in the air. The atmosphere around her was filled with arrogance and haughtiness. Sakura wasn't very impressed. The girl was probably fifteen. She had long brown black hair and the signature eyes of the Hyuuga clan. Judging the way she walked, she was most likely from the main clan... as for the girls with her... most likely cousins... and the two at the back... most likely branch members.

They were taking up the middle of the road. Hmm, this would be interesting. Knowing these Hyuuga girls... gossipy but sheltered girls... most likely trained... would have heard of her. What would she do? When they crossed paths.

Sakura kept on walking. Not interested in talking to the Hyuuga girl, she kept her eyes and features blank and bored. Icy and uninterested. The girl had noticed her. And she wasn't stopping or moving. With that proud tilt of her chin, she expected Sakura to move aside... that was for sure.. .

The girl did not stop, but when she and Sakura met in the middle of the path they were walking on, she glared at Sakura. Angered that she was not moving for her, she pointed at Sakura and spoke.

"Well, why aren't you moving you freak!"

Sakura nearly cringed at the high-pitchedness of her voice. Ignoring her, Sakura rested on her left leg, assuming a bored position to deal with this girl.

"Who do you think you are! Don't you know who I am!"

"Hmmph.." That got her fuming, "So? I don't care..."

Turning to a haughty looking girl beside her, she angrily said, "Tell her Kanori!"

"This beautiful lady is Hyuuga Hokori," The girl pointed out, "She is the second daughter of the first cousin of our great clan head, Hyuuga Hiashi-sama."

Sakura snorted, drawing their attention to her, "So she's not the heiress?"

Hokori fumed.

"Our dear Hokori-chan is also Hokori-sama. With elder sister Hyuuga Shurumi married, Hokori-chan's status is now only lower than Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama's!"

"Sigh..." Sakura rubbed her forehead a little, she really did not want to start a fight... "And I must know this because...?"

Angry, the so called Kanori pointed at Sakura, "Don't disrespect Hokori-sama! She is well-trained and is almost jounin! She is more powerful than a mere genin than you!"

Deciding to rile her up somemore, "So she isn't a jounin yet? How pathetic."

That set her off. Kanori leapt to Sakura, ready to slap her for disrespecting Hokori. Pity she was so slow. Sakura had plenty of time to grab a nearby watermelon and slam it into Kanori's face.

Tripping and then landing on the path, she looked like a sympathy-worthy fool. A main clan member, with watermelon juice dripping down her now translucent robes.

Walking up to Sakura, a very upset Hokori challenged her, "If she is no match for you, then we will fight! Spar with me tomorrow, at four in the evening in the Hyuuga training grounds. Do you except!"

She was controlling herself very hard. So she wasn't entirely without honour, but would she try anything?

"Very well, I accept.."

"And!" She was calculating something... planning something... "The loser.. has to do whatever shameful action the winner decides she will do!"

So she thought she would win huh? Alright...

"Please do not regret what you are about to do Hyuuga... Do you swear upon what you just said? If so, I will see you tomorrow."

And Sakura walked off.

* * *

The news of Sakura sparring with the Hyuuga had gone around the whole village already. It was interesting really. Well, it was nearly night, time to get back to Genma and check if the place was clean.

"Sakura-chan!" Well, she had found Genma. Sighing, she turned around to see a smiling Genma. "I've cleaned up, let's go!"

She raised a brow... Genma was acting strangely... what was he planning? She would find out eventually... no worries.

"Hai..." And she continued walking, just wanting to eat something warm. She could feel Kakashi's chakra at her house... Oh? And so was Sasuke's and Naruto's. This would be interesting.. she could already guess what was going to happen.

* * *

The moment she walked in, all eyes were on her. She just raised her brow again and walked to her room.

"Sakura-chan!" She turned to Naruto, "Let me shower first Naruto." And she walked in.

They could only hear the sounds of the shower running. And then, it stopped. The door opened and a towel-clad still wet Sakura came out.

Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto all gawked. Genma just sighed. Sakura was trying to get him into trouble. It might not be obvious, but Kakashi had quite a soft spot for her.

While they were gawking, Sakura decided to stun them a little more. "Genma... help me out..."

He groaned, "Sakuraa... that's for Kotetsu to do..." "He's not here, are you going to help me?" Genma sighed and nodded. He walked in with her.

About five minutes later, Genma walked out shirtless with a skimpily dressed Sakura. She was dressed in a dark blue tank top and Sasori's sweatpants that she had stolen. Actually, the only skimpy part of Sakura was her upper body, but anyway...

* * *

Sakura looked incredibly beautiful with her hair down. She was towel drying her hair and had ordered Genma to brush it for her.

She sat down and sipped some of her already made-by Genma coffee. "Alright guys, you should be resting, what are you doing here."

The three of them just looked around a little guiltily and sheepish.

"Sigh.. I take it you've heard of my spar tomorrow?" They all nodded. Naruto a bit more excited. "Ne, ne... Sakura-chan! You can kick her ass! Believe IT!"

Kakashi and Sasuke on the other hand... not really encouraging. "Sakura... I do not think that you should spar tomorrow." Well.. he was trying to be gentle...

"You will lose Haruno." Sasuke on the other hand, not so much. She just smirked at his response. "What makes you so sure Uchiha?"

"A-hem," Kakashi was trying to intervene, and strangely enough, Naruto was staying quiet... "You are still a genin Sakura.."

She was getting a little annoyed now... "I may not be that good," What a lie... "But I certainly will not lose... Genma has been a lot of help anyway."

"Sakura, fighting Genma, and fighting a Hyuuga is quite different, " He must have mistook her for an idiot.. anyone would know that, "You have never fought a Hyuuga before, there is no guarantee that you will be able to get through with no injuries."

Sighing, Sakura decided that she best give Kakashi something to think about. "Kakashi... it was no accident that I was able to steal your book, and get back from the mission energized and unscathed."

That widend his eyes, "Also, I am from another place... what do you think of that?" Genma and Kakashi both had huge eyes now. "Now, are you staying for dinner?"

* * *

She wore a red midriff vest that was kept unzipped, mesh underneath, and her signature shorts and sash around the waist combo. She had her hair half done up with a simple gold pin in her hair. Simple sandals and bandages replaced her boots. Her tattoos and weights were still all over her body.

It was almost time for her to get to the Hyuuga Residence. The day had passed by rather quickly. She had decided to sharpen her weapons and tend to the herbal plant Zetsu had gotten for her, and just to spite the Hyuuga girl, she had sent her chakra throughout her body and protected her tenketsu points. Just so that the girl would be shamed because she could not close the tenketsu points.

The night before, she had finally convinced Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke to let her fight Hokori. She had cooked for them because they had decided that they would try to coax her into not going and stayed for dinner to do it.

She was a good cook. The onigiri, miso soup, grilled fish and gyoza were quickly finished. She had to cook some soya sauce chicken and wasabi prawns before they were all filled. As for dessert, smooth chocolate icecream and chilled sugared tomatoes made the guys all drool.

Im getting soft ne... She had had quite the happy time last night. Rather enjoying their company.

Placing somemore senbon into her sash and mesh top distracted her from her thoughts. A few more shuriken and kunai in her vest and some wire in her hair, she even placed tiny little needles in her hair pin and she was done.

Sakura wondered, would the girl try to show Sakura up in other forms? Perhaps in etiquette and in beauty, perhaps makeup and dress-wise? Well, to make things just that more interesting, Sakura changed her vest to a thinner one and kep her sash smooth. She pulled out a small flower that was blooming on the plant Zetsu had given her, and absorbed its aroma for herself. She pinked her lips with the colour of the flower, and, pleased with how she looked, she walked out of her house and to the Hyuuga residence.

Along the way, boys and men stared at her with lust, girls and women stared on with admiration. That's just what she invoked within people.

* * *

When she arrrived at the Hyuuga clan, everyone stared at her. Too her pleasure, a lot of the females were rather jealous. They were probably all the scheming types.

A young branch member brought Sakura to a room and was told that the 'young lady' was in there and wished to introduce Sakura to her family. Hokori sat there at a table with a few other adults and three younger children. Or rather, one of them a teenager and the others around her age.

At the end of the table sat a man with a slightly imposing presence, it was nothing compared to Pein-tou-san's anyway. She guessed that he was the clan leader. Beside him sat a boy with long brown hair, and two girls. Both had shiny blue hair but one had a short pixie cut while another had long straight shoulder-length hair. The one with the shorter hair appeared to be a very shy girl.

Next to the younger girl sat a man and a woman, and then Hokori and another girl. A few more men and women and girls were around the table and were in the room.

Hokori stood up, she seemed a little scared but her face had a smirk. "Aa, Sakura-san, you have arrived."

Sakura just nodded towards Hokori, drawing a few stares towards her from the elder Hyuugas.

Fuming silently, Hokori continued, "That is Hyuuga Hiashi-sama, our clan head. The two ladies are Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan, the other man is Hyuuga Neji of the _branch_ clan." The boy bristled. Hmm... now why would a branch member be sitting with the Head of the clan?

She continued to prattle on about a few other things before finally asking her to sit down and have tea. It is a must for a visitor after all.

Sakura's guess was, they wanted to see how 'good' she really was. She sat down with the grace of a swan and excepted her tea with the manners or a lady of breed. It must have been shocking to see a 'civilian' with more manners and better etiquette than the 'young lady did'. Until she decided to open her mouth that is.

"Haruno-san," That was Hiashi's voice, "I do suggest you stop while you can now, Hokori is a chuunin, and while it is unbecoming of a Hyuuga to go around challenging other's," He stared at her now, causing her to cower, "The deal has been made, what is your choice though, she cannot back out, but you can."

"Hyuuga-san," He stared at her, as if trying to unwrap her mind, "There is no reason I would not be able to win this match, as for backing out, I do have my pride," that got his attention, "I do ask however, that she will follow through with her promise, and that you will not allow her to hide behind the Hyuuga clan if she loses and refuses to do as she promises."

They were shocked at her audacity, to speak like that to the clan head, he however, was quite intrigued with her, "Very well Haruno, I will do as you ask, we will assemble at our main training grounds now, and the match shall begin when we have all arrived."

Sakura stood up and bowed, "Thank you Hyuuga-sama," He noted how she had added a -sama to his name now, "I think you are a respectable Hyuuga." All the others around him stared at how she spoke.

* * *

It was a large field with wooden posts around it, in the middle of it was a large cement area with trees surrounding it. In between the trees were wooden posts and spaces for the Hyuugas to watch.

Hokori stood there in a simple stance, one arm behind the other, both out infront of her, and her legs, one bent, the other straight. She was somewhat relaxed though.

Seeing as she did not take this seriously, Sakura closed her eyes and waited for her to make the first move. All she would need was a kunai, let the girl exhaust herself, of course, chakra-eating would help. She would shame this girl. It would not do for her to reveal her S-rank skills.

Hokori was fuming and was horribly angry now. Dashing toward Sakura with her fingers coated with chakra, she was setting herself up for shame. She was not fast enough. Sakura darted backwards to a wooden post, and then, at the last moment, jumped out of the way and onto another wooden post.

Hokori was not as agile and her fingers hit the wooden post, denting and splintering a small section of the wood. Sakura merely smirked and leapt back down to the cement, pleased with how angered and mad Hokori was. She dashed to Sakura again, trying to fill her legs with chakra, Sakura decided to allow her to come at her blow for blow.

The Hyuuga tried to do the triagram formation. It was a pity though, Sakura was just playing with her, Hokori's fingers were just met with Sakura's chakra filled arm each time. Her kicks were weak and she was not good at dodging Sakura.

"Hokori-san, are you doing this right? My tenketsu points aren't closing at all." A delightful taunt it was indeed.

Time to have more fun, Sakura licked her lips and sent three shuriken at Hokori, but kept one of them in a genjutsu. Hiashi noticed this, but he just kept quiet.

Hokori could dodge both shuriken easily, sadly, Sakura concealed a few chakra strings to the third one and brought it to Hokori's long beautiful waist length hair, effectively cutting it off.

Her eyes widened as her hair dropped to the ground. Her once long hair was now at her chin. She got so upset and angry, she recklessly dashed at Sakura, throwing senbon, kunai and shuriken at her, only to have Sakura hit them back.

Sakura noticed a pregnant Hyuuga with two children beside her quite a space behind her. Deciding to embarass Hokori somemore, she stopped and smirked at her and began taunting her.

"Are you really a chuunin Hyuuga? Can't even beat a mere genin!" Getting even more enraged, Hokori sent all off her senbon and shuriken at Sakura, only to have Sakura bend backwards and send chakra to the weapons to make them go so fast, even Hiashi would not be able to get there on time. Of course no one noticed it was her who made them go faster.

Everyone almost froze when they saw the weapons fly to the preganant woman and the children. Sakura quickly sent her wire after them, efficiently catching them and then sending them round and round Hokori, randomly giving her light scratches and lightly cutting through her clothes.

Sakura was getting tired of this. She sent Hokori's chakra haywire, making her so tired, she collapsed with the wire all around her. Sakura, from quite a distance away, sent her own chakra into the wire, stiffening it up to form a hard long piece of wire that was not malleable anymore. It was rather like a thin katana now. Sakura pointed it at her neck.

"Do you concede, Hyuuga? You have no more chakra and numerous wounds."

"You fucking bitch!"

Sakura raised a brow, and then coiled the wire around Hokori's neck. "Hiashi-sama, should she risk death or concede while she still can?"

Hiashi stared at Sakura, a little displeased that Hokori had lost, but said anyway, "Hokori, concede, you have shamed our clan. You should know your limits, and go past them, but arrogance is not the way to do it, Haruno-san, come into my room and let us speak."

* * *

The walls were bare and there was fragrant tea on the table.

Hiashi drank his tea, and placed it on the table, after some time, he looked back at her and spoke, "What sort of humiliating action do you wish for Hokori to do."

Sakura just stared at him.

"Hokori is a foolish girl, she wishes to be heiress and is arrogant of the fact that only my daughters are ahead of her. I am not trying to help her when I say not to shame her too much, it is because the Hyuuga clan has already suffered much shame for her loss. You are an exceptional genin Haruno. But you should learn to conceal your genjutsu and you must try to put more force into your attacks."

"Hiashi-sama, you are the only Hyuuga that I currently respect, forgive my rudeness, but I have already minimized the amount of shaming the clan has received."

"Let me ask you, if I can put the genjutsu on it, why cant I conceal it? I just decided to be a little kinder, and, I wanted to see if any of you would intervene. You have gained my respect by not doing so. I only just decreased my power of the attacks. Had I wanted to, I could have killed her within a few strokes. I am not at jounin level, but with my family members constantly being attacked, my brothers had no choice but to train me, I can very easily defeat a chuunin."

"You are an interesting girl Haruno. Will you stay for a meal with me? I believe it would do my daughters good to get to know you."

And so, staying for dinner it was.

* * *

Hinata was an incredibly shy girl. Hanabi was quite the opposite. At first, she had been rather aloof, however, she was now chatting with quite some ease. Neji was sort of like a guard of Hinata's. It would be interesting to get their history.

Neji was stoic. Quite good-looking, and was almost as much of an asshole and jerk as Sasuke was. He was quite the bitter guy. She wondered what happened...

"Haruno-san," Sakura looked up to see Neji staring at her with something akin to interest, "Will you spar with me tomorrow evening? Perhaps a training session?"

Smiling, "Why would you want to spar with me?" she asked him.

"You are able to dodge and defeat Hokori-sama with ease, you are quicker than she is, you have gained Hiashi-sama's respect, it would be an honor to train with you."

"Hiashi-sama put you up to this didn't he? He wishes for you to become stronger? He sees you as his son... he has no son.. so he takes you as one... You don't believe it? I am sure you will soon. We will train. We will spar. Tomorrow, in the forest, in the morning at six. I will see you there. I have finished eating, I will see all of you sometime."

She got up and left, ignoring Hiashi's eye on her. He had been watching her from the next room. She was not completely stupid. All the while in the room, she did not want to have to wait to ask or to read some history, so she decided to get into their life chakra and basically got whatever it was she wanted. Well, not everything... she just got the bare surface of it. She did not go through anything else personal, and just seeing the surface of it had made her feel pretty bad for him.

* * *

The next day, she saw Neji sitting there, meditating. He was early. She was planning to train a little before they trained, seemed that he had the same idea.

"You are even earlier than I am Hyuuga." He stared up at her, and smirked. "Great minds think alike Haruno."

"And fools hardly differ," She got a raised eyebrow at that. Seemed Mr. Stoic wasn't completely stoic afterall.

He was hiding something. She was sure he was. They had already started training, and each time her hand came close to the bandages on his head, he would suddenly shy away. Perhaps it was the seal, his emotions for it were too much so she could not break through, well she counld have, but it was wrong to break through like that, and she did not want to pry too much. She had gotten soft. In the past she would not have.

Now she would.

Finally, she ran deep into the forest, all of a sudden, thinking she was trying to escape him, he went after her. She exhausted him and at the same time, made him have fun. She would suddenly make sharp turns and would almost be in his grasp, and then she would be gone again.

They reached a river.

He stared up at her, exhausted, and now starting to get angry. She grabbed him with her wire and threw him into the river. She walked up to him and pulled off the bandages. His eyes widened.

* * *

His eyes were so large and the emotions in them were stark and out in the open. It lasted for only a second. He hurriedly bent his head forward, not caring that he looked foolish, untied his hitae-ite and pulled it over the seal. His hands were shaking, being so out in the open was too much for him, he couldn't tie it on properly, it kept slipping from his fingers.

Sakura walked up behind him, and gently pulled the hitae-ite from his trembling fingers. Walking back to his front, she held his head up, and traced his seal. He winced as she touched it, it was a mark of shame.. there was no reason why she should want to see it or touch it, she was trying to shame him, he should not have come.

"Neji," Her voice was gentle, "Don't hide, it is not shameful to have this seal."

He stared at her with incredulousness. Had she just said it was not a mark of shame? He turned away as she looked at him. "Neji."

He turned back to face her, "It is a mark of shame. You know nothing Haruno, do not presume to try to understand how I feel. This mark," He snorted, "Is not just of shame, it is a binding cruelty, it is because Hiashi-sama wants to do this. It is my birth that caused this! Its destiny! Destiny!"

"It is not his fault Neji, but it is not for me to tell you, just understand this, you are a prodigy, and the seal did not prevent you from becoming one, it is not a binding cruelty, it is so that you will take care of Hinata, it is not shame, understand that Neji, further more, I don't believe he has ever used that seal on you, has he Neji?" She then stood up and walked off.

He stared up at her back, "How can I be a prodigy if I cannot even beat you?" She turned back to him and gave him a dazzling smile. "I'm different Neji, but train hard, show you are better than the Main clan, because you are, and Hiashi-sama will tell you the truth."

* * *

Neji was now under a tree. His clothes were drying, but he did not notice this. He could only remember the feel of her fingers against his seal.. it was so utterly comforting. There was some sort of longing in him, to have that touch once more.

Not a mark of shame? Then what was it? And what about Hiashi-sama telling him the truth? That the seal was just to keep him by Hinata's side. Ensure that he protect her? It was true though, the seal had never been used against him.. could what Sakura said be the truth...

All of a sudden, he felt so tired.. he did not wish to return to the Hyuuga residence. He got up and started walking, he didn't have much of a choice did he. He did not know how far he had walked in the forest, when he felt something pulling him to somewhere in the forest.

Not being able to get enough energy to resist, he just allowed it to pull him. After some time, he found himself in the trainng grounds. At a nearby tree was a small basket of food, and a change of clothing. He smirked slightly. Could it be from Sakura? He saw a piece of paper, and so he picked it up, and noting the beautiful writing, began to read it.

_Neji-san, _

_I'm not going to apologise, just thought some nice food and some clothes I got from you room would be necessary. Do tell Hiashi-sama that it was but a simple task to get in and out without being noticed. He should do something about that. The nice shady tree you found this note and the food and clothes is an ideal place to change. But you would have to be quick, the genjutsu on it only lasts for about, 10 minutes. _

_We will train someday soon._

_Haruno Sakura._

The edges of his lips curled upwards slightly. She berated him, humiliated him, defeated him, and now gve him food and his clothes, and was already stuck in his mind. And she did it all in one day.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiashi had watched the whole thing. This Sakura was extremely interesting. It was strange how she knew of what was going on. Few knew what had happened, even fewer knew of his feelings towards Neji, how he treated him as a son... so how did she know?

Did she really expect Neji to get the truth from him. Neji may be strong, but he was hardly that good. He was not of the main branch, even Hanabi might be better than him. He was not trained in the Hakkeshou or the sixty-four triagrams, there was no way he would be able to beat Hanabi. Of course, against another shinobi, Neji would win.

The chuunin exams were going to come up soon. How would this Haruno Sakura fare? As for Neji, he couldn't beat Sakura, and Hiashi didn't always keep an eye on Neji's training.

* * *

It had been a few days past the training incident with Neji, and it seemed that he had taken her advice quite seriously. He had been training quite hard for the past few days.

But for now,Sakura was utterly bored. The chuunin exams were coming up and she had nothing to do. She didn't really need to train. She was already an S-ranked shinobi anyway. Well, skills-wise anyway, not rank-wise...

Some sensei Kakashi was, he hadn't even told them about the chuunin exams. He had nominated them. She had been listening/eavesdropping the whole time. Someone was walking by, hah... it was Iruka as Sasuke.

"Sakura, come and take a walk with me." Just what was Iruka planning?

So they walked out to some random place... and now, Iruka was a genjutsu, and another genjutsu was created. It was a rain-nin that decided to kill the 'Sasuke'. How pathetic... Sakura finally called him out on it.

"Iruka-sensei! That's enough! I am not that stupid!" That caused he Rain-nin to just laugh and disappear.

Sakura just sighed and walked off. Well, she was going to... when she suddenly felt a familiar chakra.. one that she hadn't felt in a very very long time.

Wanting to see him, she raced off like a blur to go and see him.

* * *

Alright! Guess who it is!


End file.
